<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Greek God, Oh god by RedCherrySugar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23788771">Greek God, Oh god</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedCherrySugar/pseuds/RedCherrySugar'>RedCherrySugar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Awkward Boners, Bisexual Lee Jeno, Friends to Lovers, Gay Panic, Implied Sexual Content, Jaemin wingman, Jeno being Marks muse, Late Night Conversations, Like no angst at all, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT) Being an Idiot, Markno, Mention of alcohol, References to Ancient Greek Religion &amp; Lore, Romantic Tension, Yes they kiss, and there was one bed trope!, college kids doing college things, college party, getting stuck in art closets, late night beach talks, non explicit masturbation, slightly emo/indie mark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:07:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>20,320</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23788771</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedCherrySugar/pseuds/RedCherrySugar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They said Jaemin's friend will be the art department's nude model this time. They said he is often Jaemin's subject of his drawings.</p><p>And Mark has seen a lot of nude bodies before, never an issue because he came to draw and not ogle at the models. But, no one told him Jaemin's friend is an actual greek god himself.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Jeno/Mark Lee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>JenoZine Volume 2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. All my friends are falling in love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>#JZ017 </p><p>I had a blast writing this one. Please listen to </p><p><i> playlist!! <a href="https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0Wb7XtPtElePJosCC8vuWX?si=tneSM3sxTQyRAdE9CmdNtg"> here </a></i><br/><i> mood board <a href="https://www.pinterest.com/princessjoyrene/greek-god-oh-god/"> here </a> </i><br/>twitter <a href="https://twitter.com/haecherrysugar"> here </a><br/></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>Where you can't do this shit anymore</i>
</p><p>
  <i>And then I promised you I'd never felt like this before</i>
</p><p>
  <i>All my friends are falling in love </i>
</p><p>“All my friends are falling in love,” Mark hums quietly. The music plays through his headphones softly. He feels the music in his veins, quite literally. He likes to believe that somehow this song was written for him. Only because he can’t seem to fall in love, or even crush when he’s met so many new people on campus. He questions how his friends were able to find love so quickly in their first semester in college. Though, he’s made the conscious choice to never envy them, since those relationships didn’t last very long anyway. </p><p>Of course, he’s had a fling with a cute guy from chemistry that only happened by total mistake. He still doesn’t know if staying in the wrong class was a good call, just to see a pretty face twice a week. Mark smiles towards the ground in an effort to hide his smile, thinking of him always made him blush. He was witty, intelligent, and totally Mark’s type, only he could never tell if the other boy was flirting with him or not. Lucas was a close call with his feelings if he was honest, even if he didn’t know a lot about him. But, in Mark’s book he was one that got away. He reminds himself that they would likely never see each other again since Lucas was a stem major and he an art major.  </p><p>Mark makes a mental note that his almost crush belongs in the past. He had decided during his winter break that he would focus completely on school and himself, which does include a new party every weekend. He limited himself to fewer hookups, less drama, and maybe a better GPA if he tried hard enough. He can feel the chilly breeze welcome him back to the campus dorms as he makes his way to his building. </p><p>“To hell with love. Why do we need it anyway,” Mark mumbles. </p><p>He was fully mentally prepared to take on whatever challenges this new semester would bring him. He had brought everything he needed to take on his semester; his favorite blue hoodie, an extra pillow, and his blankie that his friends would always tease him about. Yet, he could care less. He was determined to grab the semester by its balls and make it his bitch. He looks at his phone expecting Renjun to have spammed his phone with: </p><p>
  <b>Renjun</b><br/>
<i>Renjun: Where are you dumbass<br/>
Come faster<br/>
Hope you're not suck in traffic<br/>
…. Cause I missed you bro </i>
</p><p>But there isn’t. It wasn’t a big deal, he’s just too excited to see his best friend after the break. He takes the stairs to his dorm floor as he carries his suitcase and backpack. The hallway felt cramped even though it was empty and smelled like cheap cologne, stale chips and sex—nasty college kids didn’t know how to clean up after themselves. Mark was guilty of committing that crime too. It makes him gag a little, still, he would be lying if he didn’t like that it reminded him of all his stupid mistakes and all-nighters. </p><p>His playlist still plays loudly through his headphones, as he silently jams his way down the hallway ignoring the colorful posters screaming to join their club or fraternity. To him nothing was worth joining anyhow, his friends made up it all.  </p><p>
  <i>”Dude be careful!” a distant voice says. </i>
</p><p>Mark pretends to play the air drums to the beat of the song. The music was an adrenaline rush that went straight to his heart. The bass was powerful, feeling the notes as he tapped his feet. The lyrics fell from his lips, singing at the top of his lungs without shame. He’d let his favorite song hijack his brain, so he closes his eyes not caring a single bit. </p><p>
  <i>“Oh my god!”</i>
</p><p>Moments like these are exactly what Mark lives for. He feels like anything is possible, that he is capable of taking on the world. The sensation he experiences totally makes up for the lousy days he spends cramming for exams—even days wasted on heartbreak. He feels free from anybody's expectations. He craves the satisfaction of his heart being full, only needing the music to keep going. </p><p>
  <i>“Keep going! Faster!”</i>
</p><p>Mark jumps frantically up and down to the beat of the song, flannel falling from his left shoulder. He ignores that he's in the middle of the hallway, he feels ecstatic. His hair is fluffing up with his erratic dancing. The music crescendos, his heart follows with it. He feels in control of everything about himself, he doesn’t need a lover to be content. He’s over it. </p><p>
  <i> “Fuck!” </i>
</p><p>The song finally ends conveniently as he arrives at his dorm, shoving the key in frantically to see his best friend a little faster. He hears a voice that could only be his roommate, so he smiles. With one hand he swings the door open, the other rips the headphones from his ears. </p><p>“Renjun! I’m finally-” Mark stops abruptly. His keys and headphones falling onto the ground. He’s frozen, only able to stare at the two intertwined bare bodies on the bed still moving to their rhythm. There's a few second delay that it takes for his friend to notice that he's there. </p><p>“Mark! What the hell!,” Renjun exclaims as he struggles to grab a blanket.<br/>
All he can do is blink rapidly, not believing the sight of what appears to be his best friend physically interlaced with what seems to be the cute guy from biology. Mark definitely did not sign up to see his friend's manhood when he signed the roommate contract. He watches as they both struggle to move. </p><p>The realization sits in, and Mark screams at the top of his lungs, “AHH!”</p><p>“AHH!” Renjun yells back. </p><p>Mark can’t move his feet, he doesn’t know what he’s supposed to do next. </p><p>“Mark get out!,” Renjun exclaims. </p><p>Mark’s body listens but his brain doesn't as he slams the door to his dorm room. He thinks to himself and questions why of all days and hours does Renjun decide to have his friend over. He knew Renjun was a player, but that doesn’t allow him to act like this when Mark was finally back from a three-week break. Though, he can’t stay mad because he knows that his best friend has needs too. </p><p>He sighs and places his hand over his mouth. He begins to laugh hysterically at the thought that he had really just walked in on Renjun getting it on. Never in a million years did Mark expect this to be the way he was welcomed back. Thank god he didn’t see any more than he already did he thinks. </p><p>Mark is startled as Renjun opens the door suddenly, his hair is a fluffy mess and his clothes only haphazardly thrown on<br/>
.<br/>
“Mark I’ve missed you!” Renjun says as he excitedly takes his friend into a hug. </p><p>Mark scrunches his nose in disgust, “Ew Renjun you literally were just doggy style with your friend a second ago. You smell like sex too.” </p><p>Renjun only hugs him harder, “Sorry about that dude. I didn’t know that you were coming early.”</p><p>That's right. He forgot to tell his own best friend that he was coming early. Now he can’t hold a grudge against Renjun.<br/>
Mark lets go from the hug and they stand in silence. Renjun tries to hide his laughter, but he can’t. He stares the other boy down only to join him in giggles. </p><p>Mark smiles, “I missed you too Renjun, but who was that this time?” </p><p>Renjun checks the hallway for anyone listening, “Xiaojun from last semester.” </p><p>Mark gasps, “Okay maybe I'm not mad anymore,” he pauses, “but those images will be stuck in my head forever, drilled into the far back and somehow I'll be reminded of your orgasm face in the middle of an exam!” </p><p>Renjun pretends to throw his fist up, “We didn’t even finish Mark.” </p><p>Mark laughs, “That's not my fault.”</p><p>The door opens again to reveal a blonde Xiaojun walking out from Mark’s dorm room, post-sex hair and carelessly thrown on t-shirt and jeans. He smiles shyly at Mark. </p><p>“Sorry dude, Renjun here is a bad planner,”  Xiaojun says, beginning to walk away. </p><p>“Be quiet. You were literally moaning my name a few minutes ago,” Renjun bites back. </p><p>Xiaojun winks and waves before he turns to leave. </p><p>Mark clears his throat, “Feisty he is, huh.”</p><p>“He’s quite the rollercoaster.”   </p><p>They both walk into their shared dorm and Mark sets his things on top of his bed. He’s missed it, even if that includes walking in on this. Though, he finally feels like he’s at home. His eyes dart across the room to a wet stain on the wall. He inches closer. It's slimy, slightly clear, and dripping slowly down the wall—Oh.</p><p>“Renjun! Oh my god. Please don’t tell me these are your babies on the wall.”  </p><p>“Oh shit,” he pauses focusing on the stain on the wall, “I missed that. My bad.” </p><p>Mark pretends to gag, “Bleach the whole room, it smells like sex.” </p><p>Mark gives Renjun a serious face, nevertheless, they burst into laughter. </p><p>He returns to his own bed, getting comfortable and stares at the pictures on the wall beside him.  Pictures of the friends he’d missed, whatever his aesthetic was a few months ago (a little grungey, kind of stater boy) and his favorite greek paintings. He wonders to himself if he should be a tiny bit envious of his friend for finally getting a chance with the guy he had eyeballed since last semester. That would be a great start to his semester. He thinks to himself, to be fucked and sprawled out like that, would save him a lot of headaches and breakouts.</p><p>                                                                                     ♠</p><p>            It’s almost been a week since the mishap took place with Renjun and today that's the last thing on his mind. It's the first Monday of the semester and to his chagrin he has a ten am art class across campus. Surprisingly Mark has woken up before his alarm, with enough time to dress himself up a little bit, but really he blames the anxiety. He looks over to Renjun’s bed where he sits dressed on his phone and ready to start his day. </p><p>“I’m going to the dining hall a bit. Do you wanna come?” Renjun asks. </p><p>Of course, his morning was too perfect. There was no way Mark would make it in time to eat comfortably, get ready and arrive to class on time. How could he not think about the most important meal of the day?</p><p>“No, I’m okay,” he pauses, “I’m actually kind of scared.” </p><p>He rises from his bed slowly, “I know I shouldn’t be, but my anxiety is acting up.” </p><p>Renjun turns off his phone, looking intently at him, “Mark, you’ve done this before. You’ve had a first day so many times before this one,” with a kindness in his voice he continues, “It's probably going to be boring and everyone is just as afraid as you are.” </p><p>He shuffles in his backpack, pulling out an apple, “At least eat this on your way to class.”</p><p>“You’ll be fine today and if not you can text me and say I told you so,” he sets the fruit on Mark’s desk. </p><p>Renjun’s words did make him feel just a little bit better. He’d forgotten that it was everyone else's first day too. Though, it didn't help enough to make the tightness in his chest go away. </p><p>“Thanks, dude,” he replies, walking towards his closet.   </p><p>In an effort to take his mind off of his impending doom he asks, “What should I wear today?” </p><p>“Wear your Beyonce shirt. Make a statement or something,” Renjun replies. </p><p>“With my black jeans too?” He throws both items on his bed looking at Renjun. </p><p>His friend nods excitedly, “Pair it with the blue and white windbreaker and it's perfect.”</p><p>Mark hums in satisfaction, “It's a look.” </p><p>He gets dressed with no rush at all, slips on his black converse and makes a mental note to ask Renjun for help with outfits more often. It wasn’t that he didn't have a sense of style, it was that he could never choose what to wear. Still, he feels his breath short and shallow. He tells himself to shove the thought into the back of his mind, this was not time. He turns his attention to his hair and fixes it in the mirror, unsure of how he should style it. Though, without a second thought, he decides to comb it over to one side.</p><p>He turns to face Renjun, “How do I look?” </p><p>The other boy's face lights up, “My bad Mark, you look ready to take on the world right now.” </p><p>Mark nods rapidly, “That's good. I really need some of that energy right now.” </p><p>“Mark, You’re thinking too much about it. Trust when I say you’ll be alright,” Renjun smiles, “I’m leaving so, see you later dude.” </p><p>“Okay. Let’s meet after your classes are over then,” Mark replies. </p><p>Renjun is already half out the door when he says, “Eat the fucking banana, Mark!” </p><p>Mark laughs, “Shut up. Bye!” </p><p>He sees the apple sitting on his desk. He really doesn’t think that he can stomach anything at the moment, but he’d feel guilty if he left it there. So, he decides to shove it in his sweater pocket. Unsure of where his nervousness comes from he can’t deny that it makes him want to climb right back into bed and forget that he even has to go to school.<br/>
He looks at the clock. </p><p>
  <i>Fuck, where did the time go?</i>
</p><p>He reluctantly reaches for his backpack and art tote that is too big for him. Taking a final look in the mirror, he gives himself a soft smile. Yeah, maybe today will be okay. He slams the door behind him, taking a deep breath to prepare himself for whatever could happen next.</p><p>Luckily, Mark makes it to class with enough time to choose his seat and not be forced to sit in the very front. He stops at the door to scan the room, the overwhelming smell of charcoal pencils flooding his nose. The windows illuminate only some sections of the room. Looking past the desk less classroom and paint easels to find a perfect spot where the sun hits perfectly. He notices a familiar face in the second row, the light perfectly lighting up the spot. Without thinking his feet take him to the seat next to the boy he only kind of knew. </p><p>“Hey Jaemin,” Mark says as he places his tote down. </p><p>“Oh! What's up, Mark,” He responds contentedly. </p><p>“Do you know why the professor wanted us to bring our sketch pads already? I thought it was syllabus week,” he asks as he sets up his supplies. </p><p>Jaemin fixes his easel, “We actually start today. She sent in the email,” he pauses, “that you probably didn't read.” </p><p>Mark rolls his eyes, “Who even checks their student email dude. Do you think we’re sketching some basic bowl of fruit today? It’s the art school standard, you know.” </p><p>Jaemin laughs, “Actually today she said we start anatomy study, and my friend is coming over for it.” </p><p>Mark was taken aback, anatomy study on the first day? He thought he would be able to space out to makeup for the fact that he had woken up so early. This was new to him, he has only ever done objects from around the room and his friends’ profiles on occasion. He had to admit that it would still be an easy day because all he had to do was let his pencil glide on the paper and his eyes would take in the image. He believed himself to be a good, if not a decent artist, so he looked forward to a new challenge.</p><p>“Your friend?” Mark asks. </p><p>“Yeah, he’s tall, buff as hell, a chem major,” Jaemin says matter of factly, “look that's him,” he waves towards a person walking in.</p><p>He can’t quite make out his face, but his silhouette was more than enough for Mark to see that he was everything Jaemin said he was. The other boy was indeed tall, had toned arms, and great legs, but to his disappointment, he quickly disappears into one of the side rooms. </p><p>Mark’s eyes follow him, “Does he go here?” </p><p>Jaemin tilts his head, “Oh, wouldn’t you like to know. He does actually. When I said chem major I meant here on our campus.” </p><p>Mark narrows his eyes, “Be quiet. I was only curious.” </p><p>“Okay, everyone! We are starting today, which you’d know if you read my email…” his professor begins to speak.<br/>
He zones out way too fast for the first day and teacher introduction. Yet, he really doesn't care when all he wants to do is get on with the lesson. Drawing truly brings peace to his heart. </p><p>
  <i>CRASH, the sound of a bucket of pencils falls to the ground.</i>
</p><p>Mark is startled by the sound only to see that the culprit was Jaemin’s friend, wearing just a robe. He quietly apologizes to the people around him as he scrambles to pick up the pencils.<br/>
“Oh!,” his professor says with excitement, “This is our model for today. That's okay, leave the pencils. I’ll pick it up.”<br/>
She smiles at him and gestures for the model to come to the front of the class. </p><p>He watches him as he carefully makes his way through the easels. The others face revealing a rosy tint on his cheeks. But, clearly in Mark’s view are his exposed collarbones revealed by the way his robe loosely hangs off his body. The belt of his robe just slightly keeping itself tied, one wrong step and it breaks free to reveal his whole nude body. </p><p>The boy has him awestruck by just removing his robe from his shoulders. His bareback smooth as silk, decorated with a few small moles. His hair is pitch back, falling over his forehead, skimming over his eyes. His own eyes are focused on the way his arms gracefully fall by his hips. He stands on top of the stool in front of him and with no hesitation, he removes his robe. </p><p>Mark feels the breath taken from his lung and lets out a quiet gasp. This boy was stunning and breathtakingly unreal. He stands in a position that hides everything too personal, at least from Mark’s view. He sees the boy at an angle, admiring the shape of his body—an artist’s dream. The model is proportioned almost perfectly, his muscles toned enough for them to be seen no matter the pose. Yet, somehow his body appears delicate, perhaps it was the baby smooth skin or the grace that eluded from his hands. </p><p>He’s totally forgotten that he’s in this class to draw and his job was not to intently stare at the model for no reason, other than him being so captivating. He jolts back to reality, looking around the class to see if they are in as much shock as he’s in. </p><p>No one was. </p><p>He only sees his classmates paying more attention to their sketches than to the boy in front of them. Their eyes darting to and from their paper, while Mark looked like an idiot with his mouth half opened. He forces his pencil to run across his paper, trying to find the perfect spot to start. He begins in the center with the collar bones, carefully adding the detail of his neck muscles that are extended. His pencil sounds rough against the paper, but his hands float with each stroke. Luckily, the boy isn’t facing Mark's direction and is clearly zoning out himself. He looks too interested in the pencil cup he had dropped earlier. Even with no expression on his face, the tint on his cheeks was gone. Either the boy in front of him had no insecurities or secretly liked being the attention he was receiving.</p><p>It doesn’t take long for Mark to finish a rough sketch of the model. He wanted to miss no details and bring him to life on his page. He notes the muscles in the thighs, dense and robust, however, remained slender. His body was pleasing for the eyes. In every way, he was symmetrical with a hint of delicacy.</p><p>Mark wishes that he would walk up to the boy and run his hand across the skin of his back. It was luminous and glistened when the sun caressed his skin through the windows. He continues to add detail to his sketch, sharpening the arch of his back. Then, lightly accentuating his round bum. His eyes fixate on his tight waist. He looks at the model, then to his paper, and the model again. Completely hypothesized by the view in front of him. He wants to admire him—      </p><p>“Everyone please give our model a round of applause!” his professor says enthusiastically. </p><p>Mark takes a deep breath and begins to clap along with the class. </p><p>She continues, “Class was shorter than usual today, but that's okay it's the first day. We’ll be focusing on our model here for a few weeks, though he only comes once a week…” </p><p>He whispers to Jaemin, “Is class really already over?” </p><p>Jaemin whispers back, “Yeah huh,” he checks his phone, “It was only an hour.” </p><p>As they start to clean up, Mark takes a glance at Jaemin’s finished sketch. He spared no details in his chest or legs. Unwillingly, his eyes dart to the intense detail in his groin. He furrows his brows, it looked so realistic. He takes his last look at his own drawing before he puts his sketch pad away. He had a lot of space for improvement.</p><p>“Let’s go get lunch,” Jaemin says, luging his bag on his shoulder. </p><p>Mark picks up his things and nods “Yeah. We should go to the dining hall by the dorms.”</p><p>They both walk in silence on the way to the dining hall until Jaemin speaks, </p><p>“So what did you think about the first day? The whole naked model assignment already.”</p><p>“It was better than drawing a bowl of fruit every day, I was getting so tired of that,” Mark replies. </p><p>“I know me too. At least our professor is nicer than last semester.”</p><p>“You’re friends with the model right,” he asks. </p><p>Jaemin raises an eyebrow, “Yeah, I told you earlier.” </p><p>Mark clears his throat, “It isn’t weird that you have to see him naked? Like you have to stare at him for two hours… naked and draw him in detail for an A?”</p><p>Jaemin laughs, “Not really, I’ve used him as a subject outside of class. Only for aesthetics though. It's not awkward either because I’ve seen him naked back at the apartment,”</p><p>“Wait Jaemin… What!” Mark exclaims. </p><p>“N-no not like that. My bad, I mean we’re roommates. I’ve known him for a while, not weird at all.” </p><p>Mark laughs, “You had me there for a second.” </p><p>“I liked the detail on your sketch dude. You really put a lot of detail in his thighs, like—”</p><p>“Jaemin,” Mark interrupts him, “What's your friend's name.”  </p><p>He tilts his head, “Hmm? Oh, his name is Jeno,”</p><p>“Lee Jeno.” </p><p>                                                                                     ♠<br/>
It's been a week since he last saw the model. If he was honest Wednesday art class was not as fun as he remembered it to be. The entire first week back would not make up for the way he felt on Monday. At this point, all he wanted to do was wait for the days that he would expect the other boy. Of course, that would be today, the day Mark doesn't wake up for any of his alarms. </p><p>“Hey, hey, hey, Mark get up,” Renjun says, furiously shaking Mark, “Dude you only have twenty minutes before class. Oh my god, he can’t hear me.” </p><p>Mark shifts in his bed letting out a sleepish moan, “Hmm? It's… not Monday.”</p><p>“Yes it is!,” he exclaims. </p><p>Mark blinks, “What? No what time is it?”</p><p>“Mark it’s nine forty on a Monday morning and you have class!” Renjun shouts out, trying to pull Mark from his bed. </p><p>Renjuns words finally settle into Mark's mind when he immediately jumps off his bed and goes straight into his closet. </p><p>“Shit. shit. Shit. What the hell do I wear?” he mumbles to himself, “Is this even clean?”</p><p>He brings the t-shirt to his nose and luckily it was. He manages to leave his dorm with ten minutes to race across campus, which is incredibly hard with the enormous art tote he has to carry. He runs like the wind, without a care of who saw him or tried to talk to him. He might have looked a little odd, but no cares in college anyways. The second he arrives at the door he stops to catch his breath and wipe the sweat on his forehead. From the door, he can see that the model has already arrived. </p><p>The model—Lee Jeno—only in his robe is clearly in Mark’s view. He watches as he stands next to Jaemin, waiting for class to start. He has never felt more like an idiot for sleeping through his five alarms. </p><p>“Excuse me,” his professor smiles, “What are you doing? Class starts in 3 continues.” </p><p>Mark opens his mouth to speak, “I-I uh…okay.”</p><p>Entirely embarrassed by his professor, he reluctantly walks into class and hurries to his chair.<br/>
Jaemin greets him with a smile,  “You’re late.” </p><p>“I know. I slept through all my alarms.” </p><p>“Mark Lee biggest loser? More likely than you think,” he replies bursting into laughter. </p><p>“I will rip apart your entire sketch pad. Watch me,” Mark pretends to slash through his sketch pad with his pencil. </p><p>He hadn’t noticed when Jeno appeared in front of him unclothed. Not exactly in front of him, more so the center of the circle of easels. Once again, he was astonished by the human being that stood waiting to be drawn. Jeno’s frame has a strength to it that made him look like he was capable of winning any fight he’ll ever get into. Perhaps he was just another college gym rat, but that wouldn’t explain the sophistication his body mimicked. It was almost prince-like, he had to have royal sports training or connection to a royal nutritionist. </p><p>This time Mark’s hand moves rapidly on his paper, too focused to erase any mistake. Every line gently coming to live as he completes his raw sketch. He wants to absorb the details of his body, have them deeply ingrained for future drawings, reference even. He doesn’t recognize the length of time that's passed by when he finishes his sketch completely. Mark feels like his hands are on fire as if they held an untold power. His mind racing to take in his entire piece. </p><p>He straightens his back to examine his sketch, tilting his head when he notices the details in his anatomy. It reminds him of something he’s seen before. Mark bites his lip as he digs into the depths of his mind to recall his memory. </p><p>He suddenly remembers one of the photos on his dorm wall—the statue of Adonis. The eternally youthful god of beauty and desire. Jeno resembled a greek statue exactly, by his defined muscles and polished porcelain skin. He envisions Jeno being the muse for a greek artist, it only made sense. He felt an overwhelming need to run his hands along the side of the model's body to confirm if he really wasn’t made from marble himself. </p><p>Ironically, he also mirrored the greek god himself because of his handsome face. Jeno was worth admiring for days, a picture was not enough. Mark thought he was being put under a spell by the powerful aura he gave off. But of course, the greek god comes paired with Aphrodite. The goddess of love, beauty, and pleasure that seeks her handsome boy. Does that mean he’s become, Aphrodite? He does believe that he strives to live a life filled with pleasure, and maybe he was able to give him what he craved. </p><p>He looks at the boy and back to his paper, looking for minor mistakes. The light kissing his skin, running down his face onto his shoulders. The perfect tint of sunlight falls upon him, highlighting the color of his lips. </p><p>“Scarlet red,” Mark mumbles to himself. </p><p>He could recognize that shade anywhere, but it was only a soft tint on his lips. Mark forces himself out of his daydream. The concept was absurd, but he wouldn't mind if he did begin to seek the boy in front of him.</p><p>He checks the clock only to see that his classmates are cleaning up. He stares intently at his sketch, pencil pressed to his lips. </p><p>He whispers to himself, “Lee Jeno, what should I call you?” </p><p>He clicks his tongue, <i>“Oh, I know.” </i></p><p>He begins to write at the edge of the page, </p><p>
  <b>
    <i>Greek God. </i>
  </b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. No shame</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nothing like meeting the hottest guy on campus through art class.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <i> mood board <a href="https://www.pinterest.com/princessjoyrene/greek-god-oh-god/"> here </a> </i>
  <br/>
  <i> playlist!! <a href="https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0Wb7XtPtElePJosCC8vuWX?si=tneSM3sxTQyRAdE9CmdNtg"> here </a></i>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The rest of the week is more or less calm, he thanks his past self for choosing such an easy workload this semester. Yet, no one can get him to actually like math or history in the spring. Not when he's distracted by the way Jeno from art class steals the show. He thought that someone else in his other classes would come up and take his breath away, but even the most beautiful face he would turn away from. Jeno had really made an impression on him. Apart from their first contact being him, completely nude, he wanted to find out more about the other boy. Though, he was the butt of the joke because he had no idea how to approach him. </p><p>He’s accompanied by Renjun to the dining hall after class and is met with a giant appetite. The dining hall was set as a buffet-style restaurant, only instead of families' it’s, high ceiling to floor windows and loud college students. Anything and everything was getting thrown onto his plate, pizza, mac and cheese, carrots, hummus, chow mein, and lastly a side of chicken noodle soup. </p><p>Renjun squints his eyes looking at Mark’s plate, “Dude, what the hell are you doing to your plate? None of that makes sense together.”</p><p>“Hey, I'm hungry. Go away food police,” he replies </p><p>Renjun nudges him, “Food police is asking you to find a table then.” </p><p>Mark hums as he scans the dining hall for a table. With luck, he’s able to find a table near a window. They sit across from each other, the sun hitting directly on Mark’s face, but he doesn't mind the way it feels today. </p><p>“Renjun, do you happen to know a Jeno?” Mark asks, taking a bite of his pizza. </p><p>“A Jeno?,” he pauses, “I don't think so, his name doesn’t ring a bell. Who is he?” </p><p>“You remember Jaemin right?” </p><p>Renjun nods, “Yeah, your art class party friend that I made out with.” </p><p>Mark laughs, of course, he remembers him. </p><p>“Well, he’s Jeno’s friend-” </p><p>Renjun interrupts him, “What does this have to do with anything?” </p><p>“Hold on, I was getting there. So, you know how I told you about the nude model thing?”</p><p>He nods as he takes bites from his own food. </p><p>“Well the model is Jeno and I totally have the hots for him,” he burst out. </p><p>Renjun looks at him in disbelief, “Y-you Have the hots for the nude model in your art class? If I’m honest this was the last thing I expected. I thought you were going to call him an asshole or something.” </p><p>Mark laughs, “Actually it’s the complete opposite. I know this is a bit of an exaggeration but, he may be the most attractive person I’ve ever seen. His body is my artist's dream, he’s buff, but not really, and then he’s kind of elegant. It’s weird because I’ve never seen another anatomy like this. It's quite unique.” </p><p>He feels heat rush to his cheeks. That’s not good news. </p><p>“Okay, I’m listening to you, but hear me out. You haven’t even let him open his mouth, like what if he’s not all that. On top of that, he was literally naked in front of you, that does a lot to your already stupid brain cells,” he replies. </p><p>“But this is different, Renjun. He feels different. He looked so comfortable standing in front of the class like that. As if it were nothing. I want to move his position and try new poses to watch his muscles move or something,” he furrows his eyebrows, “I-I mean all in the name of anatomy study. He could become my muse or something like that.” </p><p>“So, you fell in love with his body and the possibilities of art?” </p><p>Mark crosses his arms, “Why do you have to be such a buzzkill dude?”</p><p>Renjun looks at him offended, “I am not! I wanna meet him at least before you start talking about making him your muse.”  </p><p>They sit in silence, both continuing to eat their lunch. His friend did have a point, perhaps Jeno was not going to be the nicest, but he was willing to take that chance. Renjun breaks the silence.  </p><p>“Mark did you see his dick.” </p><p>He’s startled by the sudden question, causing him to choke on his food.<br/>
“W-what the fuck Ren-,” he’s on the edge of a coughing fit, “Rr-enj-jun. Why would-”<br/>
He struggles to say as he slaps his chest to ease the cough. </p><p>Renjun watches in amusement, “It was an honest question.”</p><p>Mark clears his throat, “I didn’t see it and I didn’t try to.”</p><p>“What a shame. Who knows if he’s gifted in the right places,” Renjun winks. </p><p>“Anyways, how should I try to talk to him. Should I ask to make art with him?” </p><p>“That sounds like you’re trying to say something else so no… Unless you want that,” he replies. </p><p>“For the time being, remember that he doesn’t even know my name.”</p><p>Renjun laughs, “You’re so right.” </p><p>For the rest of lunch, they try to come up with a master plan to get Mark to talk to Jeno or vice versa. Renjun wants him to try talking to Jeno after class, of course, Mark vetoes that idea. None of them made sense, nonetheless created real plans that could be followed. Mark decided that maybe becoming a lonely old man was easier. At least, Mark had time to brainstorm. No big deal, it just happens so, that he gets to see Jeno in a few days.  </p><p>♠<br/>
The entire weekend was a bummer. He had found a party to go to, maybe get laid, but his history professor insisted that his class turn in a 4 page paper of how music shaped history. Any other day he would’ve gone to the party and written his paper on a caffeine high, but not this semester. He promised himself to keep his ‘good GPA’ promise. So, now all he had to look forward to was his art class in a few hours.<br/>

</p>
<p>He had woken up to an empty room, so he couldn’t ask Renjun to help him with his outfit. He stares at his closet, running his fingers through his hung up t-shirts and jeans. He decides on a slim fitted red shirt, black jeans with DIY knee rips, and a matching clear belt. He opens the window to see if he needed to bring a jacket with him. He shrugs, throwing it onto his bed. A promise was made between him and Renjun, which was to leave early for class on Mondays to give the benefit of the doubt of talking to Jeno. With that in mind, he hastily grabs his bags and walks to class, with Jeno on his mind. </p><p>Mark scans the room when he walks in, no sign of Jaemin or Jeno anywhere. So, he prepares his sketch pad and sharpens his pencils. He glances over the room again to check what other classmates were here. His eyes focus on a figure in the corner—his heart jumps. It was Jeno, in an entirely black outfit and leather jacket, swiping through his phone. He was across the room, but there was no way anyone could miss the dark eyeshadow around on his eyes, paired perfectly with his hair that was slightly gelled to the left side. </p><p>Mark’s entire brain was mush, not a single brain cell was working and by some means, his heartbeat went faster. His mind was only trying to process the image of the boy and his seductive looks. Until he is taken away by the professor, then does he notice Jaemin sitting in his seat. </p><p>“What’s up, dude!” Mark says enthusiastically.</p><p>Jaemin jumps at Mark’s words, “Hi, it’s ten in the morning. How much coffee did you drink today?” </p><p>“I didn’t drink any. I didn’t have breakfast either.” </p><p>“Well, I guess you woke up on the right side of the bed,” Jaemin rolls his eyes. </p><p>Mark shrugs, “I mean, I guess I did.” </p><p>His eyes follow as Jeno walks towards the center of the classroom. Once again, removing robe while looking magical, almost as if he wasn’t from his universe. This time his pose is different, he stands similarly to ‘David’ by Michelangelo—another one of Mark’s favorites. Today Mark has more of his artistic side waiting to come out. He begins to draw rather quietly, ignoring the voices of his classmates. His sketch commences at the torso, effortlessly moving to the outline of his legs, shading his groin. Soon enough, he reaches the arms and notices a new detail.</p><p>Mark wonders why he had not seen this before. Jeno had very distinguishable veins in his arms. They began at the elbow, leading into his hands. The thought drove him crazy, indescribably filled with a passion that he had felt before, but only when he was a centimeter away from someone else's lips. </p><p>He softly sketches the veins on his arms, lost in the thought of being able to hold his hand or better yet have them on his neck. Mark didn’t he was one for hands around his neck, but Jeno could surely make him change that. He wishes that the other boy could put his hands on him, and feel the outline of his body. He doesn’t want him to be sweet, he wants him to be rough with him. With the strength from his body, he could get Mark to do almost anything to get in bed with him.<br/>

</p>
<p>Like Adonis, Jeno has Mark yearning for the other boy, so suddenly. He can’t deny the attraction that he feels towards him. He’s a magnet that he doesn’t want to part away from. The thought activates a growing fire in his stomach that can only be described as a deep desire, even if he hasn’t had a full conversation with him. That part doesn’t matter after all Adonis and Aphrodite were always lovers, to begin with, he thinks. </p><p>To be or not be underneath him was the question, he wanted to feel the pleasure that the other boy could deliver. He desired to feel their bodies pressed together, exploring one another. Mark wanted to rest his head onto the crook of his neck and inhale his scent. To hear his name fall as a moan from Jeno’s lips. To taste the flavor of his kiss, deeply intrigued only to kiss more intensely every time.  </p><p>Jeno was sweet nectar and he had a thirst to drink from him.</p><p>Mark feels a knot in his groin, he doesn’t have to look down to know exactly what it is. The grip on his pencil tightens, his fingers turning white from the pressure. The thoughts convolute his mind, the idea of his touch so distracting. He straightens his back in his stool, placing his hand tightly on his upper thigh. Taking a sharp breath, he closes his eyes, only for his breath to release unsteadily. He regrets throwing his sweater aside, solely to need it this very second. </p><p>Jaemin whispers, “God are you okay? You keep shifting in your seat.”</p><p>He was in fact not okay. With no way to cover the tent in his pants and more than an hour left of class. </p><p>Mark whispers, “I’ll be right back.” </p><p>His mind was sent into overdrive, within seconds he’s on his feet and impulsively walks out of class, paying no attention to his classmates' odd glances. The walk to the closest restroom was excruciating with a stone in his pants. The restroom was cramped, fitting no more than six people. He quickly inspects the other stalls for other students and thank god there was none. With the adrenaline in his veins, he throws himself into the furthest stall and slams the door.  His hasty movement forces him on to the wall of the bathroom. He can feel the cool tile hitting his back as he melts into himself. </p><p>Mark’s chest moves unevenly and quickens with his breath. He was totally against trying to even think about touching himself in a public restroom. Maybe this time it was okay to take the loss, he thinks. Though, his heart doesn’t stop beating, almost jumping through his chest as he lets his mind fall into a daydream. The thought of Jeno in his black outfit appears in his mind. He would let him get as close to him as he wanted.  </p><p>An unsteady moan escapes his lips as his back sinks into his knees. His shaking thighs manage to keep him up. His breath softens, becoming shallow and making him feel lightheaded. </p><p>He wanted to run kisses down Jeno’s neck, gently run his lips on his thighs, to leave him covered in bruises. He slowly runs his hand up his chest, ending at the left side of his neck with his index finger pushing his chin upwards, smirking as he looks at the ceiling. Another unsteady breath. The excruciating heat in his pants demands attention. He forbids himself from submitting to the warmth, instead with his other hand he palms his dick through his jeans. His mind runs in circles, repeating the thought of having Jeno’s hands on his body, feeling his warmth— no he has to stop. Even if he’s left seeking release, he has to return to class. </p><p>He tries to come down from his erotic daydream, taking deep breaths to steady his breathing. Further ignoring the heat in his pants, he thinks about drawing a bowl of fruit instead. But, of course, that was not going to work. By this time, Mark was sure that his absence was suspicious. </p><p>“Go away. Go away. Come on now,” he whines, looking down at his groin, “Think about math for fucksake. There’s an exam next Thursday that I haven’t studied for, I should do that instead,” he blurts out. </p><p>He feels most of the heat subside within a few minutes. For once he was grateful for math because now he was able to go back to class without any issues. He walks out the stall to the sink as he washes his hands. He sees his reflection in the mirror, hair a little messy from hitting it against the wall. Mark lightly touches his lips, silently yearning for his daydream. He scoffs from disbelief of what he just experienced but walks out of the restroom like nothing happened.   </p><p>The second he swings the door open to the classroom he feels his cheeks burn so he darts his eyes to the ground as he walks to his spot. </p><p>“Um, what took you so long?” whispers Jaemin.</p><p>Oh. Nothing, he just had a sexual breakdown in the restroom.  </p><p>Mark clears his throat, “The one in the was closed so I had to go to the math building.” </p><p>Jaemin gives him a face of disgust, “Whatever you say then.”</p><p>He obviously didn’t buy it, but it was better than telling him what really happened or to say that his friend gave him a hard-on in the middle of class. His sketch was almost finished, but knew after what just Mark went through he could not think straight. He stares deeply at the drawing in front of him, leaning in to write,<br/>

</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <i>Adonis, Of Desire.</i>
  </b>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Now how do we feel about this chapter?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Youngblood</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mark loves a good frat party.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <i> mood board <a href="https://www.pinterest.com/princessjoyrene/greek-god-oh-god/"> here </a> </i>
  <br/>
  <i> playlist!! <a href="https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0Wb7XtPtElePJosCC8vuWX?si=tneSM3sxTQyRAdE9CmdNtg"> here </a></i>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mondays were starting to become his favorite day of the week, because if he were honest the days in between seeing Jeno were incredibly mundane. Art, Math, History, wank, eat, sleep, and repeat —boring as hell. And by Friday afternoon he had completely ignored his To-do list.<br/>

</p>
<p>“Guess who found a party!,” Renjun exclaims, barging into their dorm room, “I talked to your friend Jaemin when I was at lunch and he mentioned that there's a house party tonight. Get ready Mark, I am not leaving you behind this time.”<br/>

</p>
<p>Mark’s eyes light up, “Finally, we can have fun. God, at least I don't have to pay for my own alcohol this time.”<br/>

</p>
<p>Renjun digs into his closet, voice muffled, “Jaemin told me to tell you that Jeno was going to be there.”<br/>

</p>
<p>“No way,” he replies in disbelief. </p><p>“I think he even smirked a little when he told me. Did you tell him about your almost crush?”</p><p>“No, but I think he’s caught on. I’m not gonna lie Renjun,” he pauses and the other boy sticks his head out of the closet, “I got a hard-on midway-”</p><p>Renjun burst into laughter, “Of course you fucking would. An art muse my ass.’’</p><p>Mark rolls his eyes, “I have a chance to talk to him tonight though. I’m putting all my cards on the table, take a shot or two before I even see him.” </p><p>“Yes you do,” he throws a shirt into Mark’s face, “now wear this and do your makeup.” </p><p>He picks up the shirt from the floor, unraveling it to see that it was a loose long sleeve floral, almost tropical print, button-up. </p><p>He nods, “Edgy. Thanks, dude. Should I wear a belt with it too?” </p><p>Renjun nods, “You need a chain too and turn on some music.” </p><p>Mark complies and plays from his favorites. It takes them over an hour to get ready, mainly because the makeup part took a while. He checks himself out in the mirror, black ripped jeans wrapped tightly around his thighs, shirt tucked in on one side only and his collar bones exposed. The makeup made him look sultry because this time he used dark browns with a hint of red. He runs his fingers through his hair to reveal his forehead, and now he was satisfied. </p><p>“Did you get the address?” he asks. </p><p>“Jaemin told me it was the blue frat house a few blocks down the school. We can manage.” </p><p>“Let's get going then if we walk we’ll be there by eight o’clock.” </p><p>Mark takes in his friend's outfit, a slightly cropped neon green graphic tee with his muscles peaking out, black cargo pants decorated with its matching chain and another on his neck, pulled together with black converse. He smirks because he knows that they can steal the show at whatever party they were going to—a power couple in their own way. It lifted his ego a bit to know that he looked this good and tonight he felt invincible.</p><p>They have no trouble finding the house because the music could be heard from down the street and the flock of people swarming to the party. Together, they walk up to the door of the two-story house, welcomed by the strong odor of weed and alcohol that hung in the air. The music is blasting through his ears, some popular pop song from the radio. </p><p>“I’ve been here before. I fucked the co-leader in command or something. I liked that one, a lot,” Renjun says. </p><p>He follows him into the kitchen where bottles fill every spot on the counter unguarded. Multiple flavors of vodka, White Claw, Malibu, beer, and Brandy. He doesn’t think he's ever seen this much alcohol in his life before and makes a mental note to steal a bottle before he leaves. He grabs the bottle of mango vodka and pours a shot for the both of them, god he misses this. </p><p>“Renjun, here. Together,” he hands him a shot glass.</p><p>“One, two, three, Cheers!,” he slams their glasses together, sending the alcohol right down his throat. </p><p>Mark crinkles his nose, “Wait that doesn’t taste like anything. I want the burn. Another one!” </p><p>“Here, this one is the original,” Renjun replies, pouring another round. </p><p>Mark smiles, “Cheers!” </p><p>He adored the way the sharp burn felt when the alcohol trickled down his throat. It made him feel alive. His temporary bliss is interrupted by his phone vibrating. </p><p>
  <b>Friday, 8:36pm<br/>
Jaemin</b><br/>
<i>Jaemin: Hey I’m here<br/>
Where r you<br/>
Let’s party bro!!</i>
</p><p>Mark grins at the text, “Jaemin said he was here. Let's go find him.” </p><p>“Mark, that means Jeno is here. What the fuck are you gonna do!” Renjun exclaims. </p><p>
  <i>He was not sober enough for this.</i>
</p><p>“Renjun, pour me another one!” he utters. </p><p>He hisses when he takes the third shot, living for scorching heat he felt. There was no way to turn back on anything tonight. </p><p>By the time they find Jaemin in the den, he’s been fueled by shots and Jeno was the culprit for that. He notices the massive bottle of vodka in his hands, just the kind he likes. </p><p>“Hey, dude! What’s up Jaemin,” Mark spews out, stumbling over his own feet. </p><p>“Oh my god. It’s Mark, my art class best friend,” Jaemin pulls him in for a hug. </p><p>His mind was more than a little muddled, only semi-sure of what he was saying and hearing.</p><p>“Renjun, You’ve met him before,” he grabs him by the shoulders. </p><p>“Yes, I have. In fact, I wanted to thank him for inviting us to this fine party,” Renjun slurs his words, “Now where the fuck is Jeno. Bring him over.” </p><p>Mark wants to say his heart skips a beat out of fear, but it doesn’t. The alcohol flowing through him doesn’t let him feel his fingers or legs, nevertheless any fear. </p><p>Jaemin smirks, “He’s standing right next to you Mark.”</p><p>Mark lets out a scream, not noticing the tall boy next to him. Somehow he noticed the bottle, but not Jeno. </p><p>“Oh I’m sorry dude, I really didn’t see you there, like I saw you on the way in, but not next to me you know,” Mark says slurring his words. </p><p>“This is Jeno? Oh hi Jeno,” Renjun smiles, “I’m Renjun, Mark’s friend, who is from your art class, the one who draws, yeah him,” he pokes Mark’s cheek.</p><p>Jeno tilts his head, obviously intoxicated himself, “You're from the art class, you sit next to Jaemin!” </p><p>Mark feels his cheeks flush, but he knew it was from the alcohol. </p><p>He feels his mouth move without thinking, “I am! You recognize me? That’s great because I sit next to Jaemin.” </p><p>“That's enough of formalities guys,” Jaemin burst out.   </p><p>He feels the alcohol running through his veins even more than before. He feels good in this moment, he wants to dance.  </p><p>Mark takes a look at Jeno, grabs his hand, “Let’s get the party started!” </p><p>Within what seems like seconds, the group winds up in the backyard amongst plenty of other drunk college students dancing carefree. Mark drags Jeno with him, deep into the crowd, not sharing a single word. The music rings in their ears, but he doesn’t care when the vodkas put him on autopilot. He doesn’t recognize the song playing but lets his hips move to the rhythm. With the pulse of the music taking over his heartbeat, he throws his arms over Jeno’s neck. It pulls them closer with every move they make. </p><p>He wanted to feel reckless, feel just a little dirty, break the rules. His mind was running incredibly fast when he takes a look into Jeno’s eyes. He's met with the other boy making eye contact, eyes hooded as he slowly tilts his head downward, waiting for Mark to lean in. Mark responds like a magnet, slowly moving towards Jeno’s lips. Their lips only centimeters apart from each other, both close enough to smell the alcohol in their breath. </p><p>Mark feels an arm pull on him, “We gotta go! Grab Jeno! The cops are here!” </p><p>Mark looks at the other person in a daze, only recognizing the voice. </p><p>He feels his mouth drop open, clutching Jeno by the air, “Fuck, Jeno move it!” </p><p>He can feel the gears in his mind clear up, his inner voice to get the hell out before they find his entire group of friends underage drinking. Getting caught by the cops was the last thing he wanted. In his mind, he manages to devise a plan to get all of his smashed friends out of the house safely. </p><p><i>WEEWOO </i>  </p><p>His heart rate races as he hears the police sirens come closer. </p><p>“Renjun!,” he waves his arms, “The side gate. Make Jaemin lose the bottle,” he exclaims. </p><p>He climbs over the already broken spot in the fence, lending Jeno a hand. Renjun and Jaemin following them. </p><p>This is the police, break it up, go home. </p><p>“Jaemin ditch the fucking bottle. We are not going to jail because of your dumbass,” Jeno says. </p><p>Jaemin gasps, “But she was so expensive.”<br/>
“Buy more later! Go to jail alone then.” </p><p>Jaemin sighs, kissing the bottle, “I’ll come back for you next time.” </p><p>Renjun pretends to gag, grabbing the bottle from Jaemin’s hands and throwing it onto the lawn of the house. </p><p>“What was that for?” </p><p>“Shut up and act sober!” Mark utters. </p><p>They ended up on the driveway of the house next door, Mark scans the house for cameras. He’s startled by the sudden bright light coming from flashlights.</p><p>“Guys get behind the car!” </p><p>They follow his words, hiding opposite of the police's view, lights of the driveway turning on. Of course, the neighbor has motion sensor lights. He hears footsteps come closer. His breath hitches. Renjun with terror on his face looks like he’s about to puke. He loves his best friend, but this was not the time. </p><p>Jaemin notices, even as a mess himself, whispers, “Oh you fucking better not right now, sallow it right now!” </p><p>Renjun looks at him in confusion, struggling to speak. The light gets brighter, footsteps louder.</p><p>A deep voice speaks, “The parties over here, officer fifteen.” </p><p>“Thought I heard something. On my way,” another voice replies. </p><p>The footsteps become lighter quickly, the light fading with it. They exhale at the exact same moment. At this point, the fear sobered him up quite notably, noticing the same for his friends. </p><p>“I think I’m gonna puke,” Renjun’s chest rising quickly, “because I can’t breathe.”</p><p>“Please don’t puke on this person's nice garden,” Jeno replies. </p><p>“Just follow me guys and Renjun don’t puke,” Mark says. </p><p>They walk out of the driveway, opposite of the direction of the police. Luckily no one noticed them walking a little funny. He leads his half wasted friends down the dark neighborhood to what he hopes is the way back to dorms, which was all that he could offer Jaemin and Jeno because he had no idea where they lived. The street looks familiar enough to say that this was the way he came with Renjun, even with his judgment still clouded. He turns his head to his left to see Jeno walking next to him, still clutching his arm. This was different, he thought. Taking a look behind him he sees Jaemin and Renjun quietly speaking, totally lost in a conversation of their own—still a little tipsy themselves.  </p><p>“So, you’ve seen me naked,” Jeno breaks the silence. </p><p>Mark’s hands cover his mouth, dropping from Jeno’s grip, “I have. Oh my god, you reminded me.” </p><p>Unsure of where that came from, his cheeks turn pink.</p><p>Jeno mimics him, “You have!” </p><p>“Dude why are you built like that,” he replies.</p><p>“Like what,” Jeno mumbles. </p><p>“Your body-”</p><p>Jaemin interrupts him, “Mark! You can’t just ask people that. That's so mean,”  </p><p>“No, no, no. I'm not trying to mean Jeno, I’m just genuinely curious,” Mark tried to justify.</p><p>Jeno laughs, “Jaemin shut up, let me answer him,” he turns back to face Mark, “I'm a cheerleader and a dancer. I practice 4 times a week, it would be 5, but I leave Fridays for things like this.” </p><p>Mark raises his brow, “Oh, for getting busted by the cops and having me save your ass?” he looks behind him, “That applies to the both of you,” </p><p>Jaemin laughs and Renjun sticks out his tongue. </p><p>“What about you? What's your deal,” Jeno asks. </p><p>Geez, that sounded a little mean, but a tad bit hot.  </p><p>Mark opens his mouth to speak, but is interrupted by Renjun, “Art and boners!” </p><p>“Renjun, I will leave you in the middle of the street!” Mark bites back. </p><p>
  <i>Renjun was right. </i>
</p><p>Jeno laughs, “What the fuck does that mean?” </p><p>Mark clears his throat, “What I meant to say is, I don't do sports but I go to the gym twice a week, but you cheer-leed? That’s cool.” </p><p>Jeno smiles, “Yeah, bet I cheer-leed.” </p><p>“Cheer-leed? You said that wrong dummy,” he replies.</p><p>“No, you said it first. You said it was cool.” </p><p>Mark shrugs, “I couldn’t have.” </p><p>God, three shots are never a good idea. Together, they get lost in their conversation of who said cheerleader wrong first, why he joined the team, what drawing was like, and the essential ‘are aliens' real—Jeno doesn’t like aliens, ‘too slimy’.  </p><p>In what feels like hours of talking, they reach the campus dorms. Mark checks his phone, it was one in the morning. He hadn’t realized how long the walk took or how long they spent at the party, but he knows that he feels comfortable with Jeno after the walk.  </p><p>“This is us,” he turns around to face the others, “How are you guys getting home?” </p><p>Jaemin looks at Jeno for the answer, “Uhh, Jeno answer that.”</p><p>“What,” he looks at him blankly, “I don’t know either.” </p><p>“Do you think Donghyuck is up? Try calling him.” </p><p>Jeno gets his phone out, using Siri to call his friend, “Please be up, Please be up,” he mumbles. </p><p>A part of Mark wishes that he wouldn’t have had a single drop of alcohol so that he could drive his friend home. It pained his heart a bit to see Jeno desperately wish that his only sober friend was awake right now. He’s expecting the worst when he’s already on the third ring.      </p><p>“Yes? Hello?” he turns away from the phone, “he answered!” </p><p>“Good morning Donghyuck!,” He exclaims, “Yeah we went to a party. Yes, I have Jaemin. We need you to pick us up. Where am I? I’m at the dorms.”</p><p>Jeno turns to Mark, “Which dorm is this?” </p><p>Mark whispers, “The S.E.S ones.” </p><p>He returns back to his phone call, “Donghyuck, it’s the S.E.X dorms. What’s wrong I said where I’m at.” </p><p>Mark laughs, “You said sex dorms dude.” </p><p>Jeno smiles, “I’m with my new friends Donghyuck, Renjun, and Mark. Huh. Yeah whatever you just said, I’m here. Don't worry-” </p><p>He’s cut off by the sound of Renjun gaging. </p><p>“No, No, No, Renjun puke in the grass,” Jaemin says. </p><p>“Oh man down, Donghyuck. Bring Gatorade,” Jeno says into the phone. </p><p>Mark carelessly shoves Renjun into the direction of the grass with all the strength in his body. The same second he begins to hurl all the alcohol he’d manage to consume in a few hours. He strokes his back while holding himself from spewing his own guts. </p><p>Jaemin leans next to Renjun, “Dude, are you okay?” </p><p>Renjun ignores him, still coughing up more vomit. </p><p>“You’ll be okay Renjunie,” Jaemin pouts his lips. </p><p>Renjun spares him, a glance caught off by the nickname. With a look of confusion on his face, he stands up again. </p><p>“God, I feel so much better,” he leans into Jaemin’s chest, “Hold me please.” </p><p>Mark watches this happen, confused as ever and wondering how drunk Renjun still was. </p><p>Jeno looks at Jaemin, “He’s on his way!” </p><p>Mark sighs in relief, “Thank god, I was getting worried.” </p><p>Jeno places himself directly in front of Mark, “Thanks for saving our asses back there. I know you’re totally not sober either,” he lets out a giggle, “I owe you big time!”</p><p>“You’re kind of right. I feel all three shots at once and it’s okay I wasn’t going to leave the both of you behind,” he replies </p><p>“But you really didn’t have to.” </p><p>“Well you invited us,” he notices the look on Jeno’s face.</p><p>He was having trouble not getting lost in his chocolate-colored eyes. At a loss for words, he tries to speak, but his voice won’t let him. Jeno blinks slowly as he leans in, towards the other boy's lips. Mark had no idea what he was doing, but surely he didn’t imagine this. He felt a feeling that he had never felt before, better than whatever cheap vodka could do to his body. </p><p>“Jeno-” he’s interrupted.  </p><p><i>BEEP-BEEP</i>     </p><p>The loud car honking rings in his head, making his hands pull away from Jeno in order to protect his ears. The white car pulls up to reveal, who must be their friend, Donghyuck. </p><p>“What the fuck,” Renjun says. </p><p>“It’s Donghyuck!” Jaemin says excitedly. </p><p>“It looks like my ride's here,” Jeno mummers.<br/>
Mark doesn’t react to him speaking, he didn’t want him to leave. He was totally starstruck as Jeno pulls his body and walks away into the car.</p><p>“Come get Renjun, Mark! You can’t let him fall. He’s too precious,” Jaemin mumbles.   </p><p>“You think so?” Renjun replies. </p><p>Jaemin pouts, his lips, “I do, but Jeno and I have to leave now.” </p><p>Mark laughs, “Hurry up and get home then. See you guys later.” </p><p>He shoves Renjun’s arm over his shoulder in an effort to help him walk. He really doesn’t mind because he knows his best friend would do the same if he just embarrassed himself like that.  </p><p>“Did you get his number?” He asks half asleep. </p><p>“His number? I didn’t even think to ask. </p><p>Renjun shakes his head, “How do you expect this to work.” </p><p>“I don’t know. I have a plan,” he replies. </p><p>“We know that's bullshit.”</p><p>Mark shushes him, only to collapse into a fit of laughter in the middle of the dorm hallway.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <i> mood board <a href="https://www.pinterest.com/princessjoyrene/greek-god-oh-god/"> here </a> </i>
  <br/>
  <i> playlist!! <a href="https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0Wb7XtPtElePJosCC8vuWX?si=tneSM3sxTQyRAdE9CmdNtg"> here </a></i>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Cherry bomb</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hello, world! I'm your wild boy.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <i> mood board <a href="https://www.pinterest.com/princessjoyrene/greek-god-oh-god/"> here </a> </i>
  <br/>
  <i> playlist!! <a href="https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0Wb7XtPtElePJosCC8vuWX?si=tneSM3sxTQyRAdE9CmdNtg"> here </a></i>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He wakes up the next morning with a giant headache, without a clear memory of what exactly happened the night before. </p><p>
  <i>Buzz. Buzz.</i>
</p><p>He can recall the cops showing up to ruin any kind of conversation he was having with his new friend, which he had somehow ended up coming inches away from his face. </p><p>
  <i>Buzz. Buzz </i>
</p><p>His thoughts can never catch a break. </p><p>
  <b>Saturday, 1:05pm<br/>
Renjun</b><br/>
<i>Renjun: Dude I forgot my bag at the dorm<br/>
Can you bring it?<br/>
I need it ASAP </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Mark:   What the fuck is it<br/>
How did you wake up this morning<br/>
Where are you </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Renjun: The locker room<br/>
The bag is next to my bed btw </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Mark: Who said I was gonna bring it </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Renjun: Yes! Thank you!!<br/>
I’ll be back @ 7 </i>
</p><p>He rolls his eyes as he reads Renjun’s quick response, whatever it was must have been so important if he was capable of waking up the next morning. He checks the time on his phone, one past ten. He stretches even though he feels sore from every muscle in his body. Sleep wasn’t even an option last night because he was constantly tossing and turning because of the acid reflux in his throat. Reluctantly, he gets out of bed and changes into a new outfit, leaving his post bedhead alone. He looks as if he had just gotten out of bed, yet he looked kind of hot? He stares at himself in the mirror, wondering what it was. </p><p><i>After party glow, </i>that’s it.</p><p> It’s waking up stress-free, any homework forgotten or never turned in, too many shots (lucky he didn’t puke), and from the fact that he got laid. This time around, that wasn’t the case, he knows that for a fact. It was being able to talk to Jeno without making a fool of himself, sober anyways. </p><p>On his walk to the lockers, bag in hand, he eats a banana to subside his uneasy stomach. It being a Saturday afternoon, he welcomes himself in the locker room. The first thing he sees as he swings the door open are blue half-sized lockers lining the wall in multiple rows with enough space to crawl into if you tried. Out of curiosity, he opens an unlocked locker to find a pile of wrapped condoms waiting to be taken. He slams the door right away, probably expired anyway. It takes him a bit of a walk to find another student. Obviously getting dressed to leave he apologizes for disturbing him. </p><p>He doesn’t know where Renjun is so he decides to keep walking further in. He walks straight into the showers from the hall of lockers. He stops in his tracks, how did he even get to the showers? Confused out of his mind he takes a step back from the being in between the gigantic showers against the wall.</p><p>A bright light comes flooding from the frosted windows that were placed on the very edge of the walls. He looks forward to seeing more rows of lockers, to realize that the floor to ceiling showers cut the locker room in half. He chooses to ignore the occupied showers with the blue rubber-like curtains closed, along with the sound of running water. </p><p>He sees no sign of Renjun anywhere in the locker room but he gives him the benefit of the doubt that he’s needing another moment. Mark hears a faint voice singing, </p><p>
  <i> “Go on and light me like a cigarette<br/>
Even if it might be something you regret”</i>
</p><p>It sounds sweet and soft simultaneously and he needs to hear more of the honey tone. The voice is coming from an occupied shower that Mark happens to have in his viewpoint. Like a siren's song he’s being pulled closer to him and almost against his will he takes a small step. </p><p>
  <i> “Never enough and no satisfaction<br/>
Got no shame”</i>
</p><p>He notices a gap in the curtain, where he notices a person who looks strangely familiar. He takes another step, nowhere close to being noticed. He sees only his backside, a familiar set of moles that decorate his back. A familiar body shape he’s seen before. </p><p>
  <i> “I love the way you're screaming my name”</i>
</p><p>His hair is black, muscles are sharp. The sun illuminates the water hitting his back, making him glitter. He watches as the water falls down his shoulders, and ever so slowly follow the curve of his back. The elegance was there,</p><p>
  <i>Jeno.</i>
</p><p>Mark has to hold himself back before he makes another sound. Tiptoeing away in embarrassment.</p><p>He hears the sound of footsteps running towards him. <i>The water stops. </i></p><p>He takes a step back.  </p><p>The soft singing continues. The footsteps get louder. <i>The curtain opens. </i></p><p>“Mark- agh! What the...” Renjun exclaims, eyes widening to see a very wet Jeno in front of him. </p><p>Jeno screams grasping for his towel that’s fallen to his feet. Renjun scrabbles to help him. That same moment Mark catches the clearest view of Jeno’s bum that he’s ever seen. It was literally a beach ball, he thought. He’s frozen only a gasp coming from his mouth. </p><p>Renjun starts to blurt out apologies because he had no intention to embarrass Jeno like this. Though, Jeno isn’t mad and simply accepts his apology on the spot as he wraps his towel loosely, low on his waist. </p><p>Renjun sends a shit-eating Mark’s way when he speaks, “Have you been waiting long?” </p><p>Mark can tell his cheeks are flushed because what in the world did he just witness. </p><p>“U-uhh no I wasn’t.” </p><p>“Hey, Mark what are you doing here?” Jeno asks. </p><p>He’s amazed by how good he looks, hair damp over his forehead, the drops of water cascading down his chest, the towel barely hanging on to his hips. His eyes showing no sign of fatigue or any evidence from the night before.  </p><p>“Just got here, you know,” he remembers the bag, “Renjun needed this.” </p><p>“Oh, nice to see you guys,” Jeno says and takes his leave. </p><p>In sync, they speak, “Bye Jeno!” watching as he walks away.  </p><p>Mark stabs a finger into Renjun’s chest, whispering-shouting, “You little shit. What the heck was that and what’s in this fucking bag that you needed me?!” </p><p>Renjun shoves his chest further into his finger, copying Mark’s tone, “That was not on purpose. I really didn’t see him,” he smirks, “It’s extra underwear, condoms, and lube.” </p><p>Mark scoffs, “I dropped off your dick appointment kit?” </p><p>“Well you saw Jenos bare ass and I'm jealous, so look who won!” </p><p>Mark laughs, “No one did! I looked like an idiot for just standing there.”</p><p>“You literally stood there. You could’ve helped or something.” </p><p>He rolls his eyes, “Fine. Whatever,” he scans the room before speaking normally, “ Hold on,<br/>
Why do you need your bag now? Your text said you'd be back at seven.” </p><p>Renjun’s ‘up to no good’ grin appears on his face. </p><p>The realization sinks in, “Oh you're kidding me. The locker room?” he claps his hands in amusement, “I swear to god that's nasty Jun. Tell me who it is.” </p><p>“The hot soccer player, Jaehyun, third year or something,” he replies rapidly. </p><p>Mark looks at him proudly, “My bad, dude. Go get it then.” </p><p>Renjun puts a finger on his own lips, “You know, Jeno’s practice is over. Go get lunch with him.” </p><p>Mark presses his lips together, “You know that's not happening.” </p><p>“Your loss.” </p><p>“Okay, maybe If I find him on my way out.”</p><p>Renjun hums, “Guess you wanna fail, but I have Jaehyun waiting so I gotta go,” he replies, twiddling his fingers. </p><p>“You’re being safe right?”</p><p>Renjun nods. </p><p>“Don’t get caught, alright!” Mark grins.</p><p>Renjun takes steps backward, slowly turning away from him, “Of course. Now you go get lunch with ur man.” </p><p>Mark laughs, “Not my man, but okay.” </p><p>Taking a deep breath, he walks towards the exit checking in between the lengthy rows of lockers. A part of him hopes that he can find him and mention going to the dining hall together or eating off-campus. The other half wants him to be gone, so he doesn’t have to be seen hastily put together in the middle of the day. To his dismay, he was right because Jeno was nowhere to be seen. He stops himself from retracing his footsteps, swearing he hears faint moaning and water running, coming from the other side of the locker room. </p><p>At least Renjun was having fun, he thought. </p><p>He ditches on the idea of lunch, discouraged because he lost the chance to talk to the other boy. He shrugged it off, catching a bite whenever Renjun came home was always an option. He could already see him want to spill absolutely everything about what went down with Jaehyun and of course Mark wanted to hear all about it.</p><p>The walk back to the dorms was peaceful compared to the crazy rush he had just experienced. He took in the sound of the trees moving calmly. Leaves a light shade of green, spring was coming. It makes Mark realize how fast the school year has already passed. With that in mind, any second now his art professor would change their unit. Even worse, change the model completely—he didn’t want to think about that.       </p><p>Mark slams the door to his dorm out of pent up frustration, throwing himself on his bed when he walks in. He lands face upward, staring at the ceiling, wondering where he’s going wrong with life. Talking to Jeno was truly harder than he had prepared himself for.  </p><p>His repressed anger was the reason behind not thinking straight. On top of that, the locked up sexual frustration he had been experiencing recently made him irritable. Clarifying why he had blown up on Renjun quite a bit at the locker room. </p><p>He closes his eyes, thinks about Jeno’s wet body. Feels a warmth, oh—oh yes. He feels dirty thinking about Jeno this way, but he can’t stop himself. He pictures it, Jeno here with him, undressing him, wandering hands, top of one another. He doesn’t hesitate when his own hand palms the bulge in his pants. He mimics everything that he wants to be done to him, taking off his shirt and shoving his hand into his boxers.    </p><p>The heat in his cheeks is both from arousal and pure embarrassment. He can’t fathom how he ended up in this position, but he doesn’t dare to stop when it feels this good. His breath is shallow, aching for the other boy’s touch as his hips unexpectedly thrust forward. </p><p>
  <i>“Fuck.”</i>
</p><p>His hand strokes himself in a steady rhythm, speeding up as his mind continues his daydream. Jeno’s lips—plump scarlet lips—are driving him crazy by the thought of kissing him feverishly, biting on his lip to hear him moan. Or he could push Jeno straight into the wall the second he walks in. The sound of his breath hitching when Mark shoves his thigh directly underneath his groin. </p><p>
  <i>A whine escapes from his lips. </i>
</p><p>God, he wants to know what Jeno tastes like. He needs to hear the way the bed would creek when the other boy grinds on him. No longer being able to take the painful tightness in his jeans, he hurriedly rips them off. His speed picks up as his desire intensifies. </p><p>
  <i>“F-Fuck, Jeno.” </i>
</p><p>There's a knock at the door and Jeno’s name has unconsciously just fallen from his lips. </p><p>The knock repeats, louder a second time. </p><p>The person at the door doesn't matter when he was this close to a fucking release. His pent up sexual frustration—</p><p>The knock thumps on the door this time, louder than before. </p><p>
  <i>He gasps, “Jeno!” </i>
</p><p>The knock repeats for a third time. </p><p>A voice speaking, “Hello? I was told someone was gonna be here.”    </p><p>His hand freezes when he hears the voice, his other hand immediately covering his mouth. The person on the other side of the door probably heard him loud and clear. Unwillingly, he carelessly puts his jeans back on, his bulge still throbbing. </p><p>He opens the door to reveal a somewhat familiar face in front of him.</p><p>“I was looking for Renjun cause we had plans for lunch,” he says. </p><p>“Sorry, who are you?” Mark replies. </p><p>“Donghyuck, a friend. We met the night of the party,” his eyes examine the room, “What were you doing?” </p><p>Mark laughs nervously, “Oh yeah, Donghyuck. You picked up Jaemin and Jeno.” </p><p>Mark impulsively extends his hand to be formal. Donghyuck looks at his hand confused. He looks down at himself to notice that his hands are damp and feel slimy, pulling his hand away immediately. </p><p>The pink in his cheeks returns, “Homework.”</p><p>Donghyuck raises a brow, “Naked?”   </p><p>“Oh, I'm procrastinating.” </p><p>“Okay, I'll call Renjun instead.” </p><p>“Nice to meet you,” Mark blurts out. </p><p>“Same here.” </p><p>
  <b>Saturday, 3:36 pm<br/>
Renjun</b><br/>
<i>Mark: Get ur ass over here<br/>
Donghyuck is here for you<br/>
Are you fucking him next? </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Renjun: No wtf I’m actually trying to be friends<br/>
Wait he's there? </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Mark: Yes oh my god<br/>
this is embarrassing<br/>
I’ll tell u when you’re back</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Renjun: wait let him in don't be rude</i><br/>
I finished early bro and<br/>
You’re coming with us for lunch 
</p><p> </p><p>Great, now he couldn’t get out of the late lunch plans. To be fair, he had built a strong appetite after his frenzy. Better yet, Donghyuck has most likely heard him touch himself to the thought of his best friend and roommate, Jeno, and was now waiting to leave with him to have a meal.</p><p>He was royally fucked.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>tell me how this one made you feel.<br/><i> mood board <a href="https://www.pinterest.com/princessjoyrene/greek-god-oh-god/"> here </a> </i><br/><i> playlist!! <a href="https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0Wb7XtPtElePJosCC8vuWX?si=tneSM3sxTQyRAdE9CmdNtg"> here </a></i></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Hey You!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>let the sketching begin!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <i> mood board <a href="https://www.pinterest.com/princessjoyrene/greek-god-oh-god/"> here </a> </i>
  <br/>
  <i> playlist!! <a href="https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0Wb7XtPtElePJosCC8vuWX?si=tneSM3sxTQyRAdE9CmdNtg"> here </a></i>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's a gloomy day when his professor announces that they are getting a female model next week. That same day she had already changed the unit and as a last-minute save, she has them drawing their own hands. His hand, that he just used to do oh so, dirty things. He didn’t even have Jaemin to complain to either during class. He was gone doing god knows what. When he goes back to his dorm after class, Renjun is laying in bed. </p><p>He sets his bag down, “Dude, Let me tell you what I meant to say on Saturday. When we ate with Donghyuck.”  </p><p>To be truly honest their new friend Donghyuck was great. He found out that he’s known Jeno for years, lives with Jeno and Jaemin is a music major, and without a doubt heard Mark moan out his friend’s name. He only knows this because before they sat down the other boy had looked at his hands and reminded them to wash their hands. God, that was embarrassing. When he tells Renjun about his awkward encounter with Donghyuck, he laughs hysterically for five minutes and doesn’t let him continue. </p><p>Renjun takes a deep breath, “God, you choose a bad time to jerk off Mark.”</p><p>“You fucking idiot,” he tries to hold in his laughter but fails. </p><p>Mark crinkles his nose, “I know, but anyway, my professor said we get a new model next week. So, I won't be seeing Jeno anymore.”</p><p>“Seriously? She decides to change the unit now? She really said fuck Mark and his slim chance with Jeno.” </p><p>“Hey! It is not slim-” </p><p>“Well you fucking act like it,” he grins as he sits up, “In that case, how does he make you feel?” </p><p>Mark plops himself next to Renjun, “He makes me feel all warm inside, like the next level of butterflies in my stomach. I can’t tell if I wanna take care of him or I want him to take care of me, you know. And then, he makes me feel soft when I see him, but I also want to grab his face and make out with him.” </p><p>Renjun furrows his brows, “Wow Mark, you’re a dumbass in love with a person you drew.”</p><p>Mark lets out a giggle, “You’re right.”</p><p>Renjun’s eyes light up, “I have an idea! I could literally commission you so that you’d have to talk to Jeno!”</p><p>“What if he says no to being my model.”</p><p>“I didn’t think about that,” he pauses, “I’ll pay him separately. I don't know. I’ll offer him lunch or something.”</p><p>Mark hums, “Okay you have my attention.”</p><p>Renjun repositions himself to face Mark, “Here's my plan, step one, get his number from Jaemin or even Donghyuck. I’ll give him an offer he can’t resist. Step two, set the day and mentally prepare yourself for hours of drawing and looking at his muscles. Then, make a mistake or spend too much time talking which leads into spending more time with him,” he takes a breath, “After all of that, make plans to hang out with him outside of drawing him.” </p><p>“Oh! And then kiss him one way or another,” he adds.  </p><p>Mark scoffs, “You think I could do all of that? I can’t even talk to him sober, much less text Donghyuck after he knows what I’ve done.” </p><p>Renjun focuses on his phone, “I saw the way Jeno danced with you at the party. I don't think he’ll say no. Look I texted Jaemin for you.” </p><p>He shoves his phone in Mark’s face. </p><p>Mark gasps, “He’s typing!”</p><p>“What?!”</p><p>
  <b>Monday, 2:24 pm<br/>
Jaemin</b><br/>
<i>Jaemin: hmm okay!<br/>
(xxx)-xxx-xxx</i>
</p><p>Out of pure excitement, he runs to his open window, clutching on the window seal, as he yells at the top of his lungs, </p><p>“Holy fuck! I got it.” </p><p>The other boy hurries next to him, “Woo! He got his number!” </p><p>None of them care when they see students looking directly at them. The exhilaration is raging through his veins, nothing else matters in this moment.  </p><p>♠<br/>
Renjun had no problem getting Jeno to agree to be the model. He described it as, working with Leonardo Da Vinci, an opportunity that he could not afford to miss. He even had no shame when he told Jeno that he wanted it semi-nude because his body was ‘aesthetically pleasing’. Apparently, Jeno did not hesitate at all either, his face even lit up when he found out that he would be Mark's subject once again.</p><p>The only obstacle though was waiting two weeks as they all waited for midterms to end. The model insisted that he had to study long hours for chemistry or else he’d hear it from his cheer coach. Supposedly, Renjun told him that he’s going through a ‘Jeno drought’ because they haven’t been able to hang out again, but it ended after he finally texted Mark a date that he was free. </p><p>Mark’s waited in anticipation for today to finally come. They would be meeting in his dorm while his roommate was gone. So, he spent the entire morning cleaning and organizing the messes he had everywhere. To top it off, he lit an apple scented candle that he found in Renjun’s things. He’s also changed his outfit five times already, not knowing if he should go for pajamas, comfort casual, or his sweatpants. Though, it really didn’t matter because he would be the only one wearing clothes. </p><p>He hears a knock at the door. That must be Jeno, he thinks as he takes a final look in the mirror to check on his hair—he’s ready. Opening the door, he sees his model smiling as he comes in. </p><p>Jeno puts down his bag next to the desk, “Wow, your dorm room is kinda small.” </p><p>Mark laughs, “Yeah, but the windows help. I love when the light floods the room.” </p><p>Jeno nods, “Renjun said he wanted it semi-nude so, where am I sitting or laying down.” </p><p>“O-oh yeah, on my bed,” he moves the pillows, “lay down facing me and here's this to cover up,” he hands him a piece of fabric.  </p><p>Purple velvet, because it reminded him of royalty. </p><p>He moves the chair from his desk, facing the bed. Though, he sits backward, spreading his legs and letting his arms sit on top of the chair with his sketch pad. He doesn’t mean to, but his eyes watch as the other boy undresses. Quickly turning away when he reaches the last layer and hides his face pretending to look for his pencil. </p><p>“Okay, I’m ready,” Jeno says. </p><p>“What? O-oh. Cool. Let's start then.”</p><p>The other boy is laying down, velvet covering his groin, with fear of it revealing too much. Though, it’s a bit off. </p><p>“Wait, let me fix this,” he hesitantly reaches for the fabric, extending it to cover more. He gently touches the model’s arms to elongate them past his head. </p><p>“Relax your legs and arms,” he says firmly. </p><p>Again, he gently places his hand beneath his chin, pushing his head back to reveal his veins. </p><p>He steps back, “Arch your back a bit.” </p><p>The other boy follows. </p><p>He sits in his seat, “Perfect.”</p><p>The model looks stunning once again. The light is beaming through the room, hitting his arms and face directly so it forces him to close his eyes. It was perfect for the way Jeno made him feel. He wanted to show that in the way he drew him. His eyes trace his body—up, down, repeat. </p><p>After what seems like an hour, Mark has managed to finish the lower half of Jeno. A certain memory comes to him, feeling his face become hot. He remembers the way he wanted to run his hands along his body and close the space between them. He shakes his head, this wasn’t the time. </p><p>The way Jeno looks makes Mark feel like he's on fire. As an artist to have such a willing subject was wonderful. He has an urge to shape him, reform his body, set him in positions that are confusing for the mind, but so aesthetically pleasing for the eyes. Or instead, he submits to a daydream, closing his eyes. He wants to lay on white sheets, sun shining through the open window, both nude embraced in each other. He thinks that it could be somewhere in Paris with a faint hint of coffee in the air.<br/>

</p>
<p>Jeno looks peaceful with his eyes closed, body accentuated by his pose. He wants to frame him, to always remember this moment. He wishes he could take a picture because his drawing was not enough. </p><p>“Mark, why did you start drawing?” Jeno asks, only moving his lips.  </p><p>It startles him, “Umm, it’s an escape because I can say I want without words.” </p><p>“Oh, that was deep.” </p><p>Mark shifts in his seat, “Why did you start modeling for the school?”</p><p>Jeno clears his throat, “I love art personally, so you could say I donated my body to art, and they paid me real money this time,” he pauses, “last time they only gave me free breakfast.”</p><p>They laugh together, Mark’s smile made him feel like he had fireworks in his chest. </p><p>“Stop moving, I’m almost done,” he replies softly.</p><p>
  <i>This moment. He wants to live in it forever. </i>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <i> mood board <a href="https://www.pinterest.com/princessjoyrene/greek-god-oh-god/"> here </a> </i>
  <br/>
  <i> playlist!! <a href="https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0Wb7XtPtElePJosCC8vuWX?si=tneSM3sxTQyRAdE9CmdNtg"> here </a></i>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Low</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Being stuck in art closets is cool right?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <i> mood board <a href="https://www.pinterest.com/princessjoyrene/greek-god-oh-god/"> here </a> </i>
  <br/>
  <i> playlist!! <a href="https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0Wb7XtPtElePJosCC8vuWX?si=tneSM3sxTQyRAdE9CmdNtg"> here </a></i>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next time they see each other, it's a late Friday afternoon and Jeno’s been laying in his bed for almost 2 hours. Jeno was like a blank canvas, waiting to be painted on with smooth brushstrokes that Mark wanted to do himself. There was something so intimate about this, just them alone, sitting in silence. He hasn’t turned the light on, even though the sun has basically disappeared. He likes the way Jeno looks in this new lighting. It was dark, a glow coming from the last bits of sun. Any second more and he wouldn’t be able to see him, only listening to him breathe.<br/>
</p><p>“Let’s get boba after today,” Mark spits out, “...after you put your clothes on.”<br/>

</p>
<p> Jeno hums, “I’ll take us to this place I know. It’s really good and close to the dorms.”<br/>
</p>
<p>Actually, I’m finished for today. Put your clothes on and let's go.”<br/>

</p>
<p>Still in the dark, Mark is guilty of watching him get dressed, faintly being able to see everything and nothing at the same time. His waist was his favorite part of the model's body. It perfectly curved into his hips and connected his torso to his body perfectly.<br/>

</p>
<p>As much as he loved Jeno's body, Mark thought he looked better with his clothes on. There was something about the way his t-shirt fell across his shoulders or the way his pants gripped at his thighs.</p><p>At the boba cafe, Mark offers to pay for Jeno, insisting that he should reward his model’s patience and hard work. Though, the other boy doesn’t let him and insists that he should reward the effort that the artist is putting into his work. Mark doesn’t win but promises to pay next time. Shortly after they order Jeno looks at him,</p><p>“Don't get comfortable Mark. I wanna take you somewhere,” he smiles.<br/>

</p>
<p>When Jeno pulls into the parking lot, he knows exactly where they are—the beach. The smell of salt and fish was potent in the air with every light chilly breeze pushing it further into his nose, how romantic. The only light came from the street lamps that they had already walked far away from. They walk barefoot together towards the water. Mark can feel the sand stick to his feet, the waves of the ocean peacefully roaring against the sand. </p><p>At the shore, Mark sits down and Jeno follows. He swears that the ocean ahead of him ends because he can’t see anything past the total darkness. He focuses on how beautiful the moon reflects on the water. Through the corner of his eye, he looks at the smile on Jeno’s face. His heart feels full and weightless at the same time.</p><p>Jeno clears his throat, “Donghyuck told me that he heard you… uhhh doing your thing and you called my name out.” </p><p>
  <i>Oh fuck. What the fuck.</i>
</p><p>Mark feels the air sucked out of his lungs, “Oh, it's not what you think. He probably heard me wrong-” </p><p>“No, I know exactly what that means,” He replies </p><p>Mark knows his own cheeks are burning up and swears by god that Jeno’s are too. </p><p>“It's okay with me. It's not like you tried to pull anything while you drew me naked.” </p><p>Mark is taken back, “I-I wouldn't, that's awful and so not sexy.” </p><p>The other boy laughs, “Definitely not sexy.” </p><p>“Yeah, I know how to separate real life from my daydreams.” </p><p>Jeno raises his brows, “Oh? So in your daydreams, I’m fucking you, my bad Mark I thought you were a-” </p><p>“Hold on, you’re not. What? You think so?,” He pauses, “Wait, you gave it a thought?” </p><p>He’s glad the lack of light covers his red cheeks. His gut feels like it's ready to explode, from warmth and anticipation of waiting for Jeno to speak again. </p><p>“Not exactly, I thought- forget it, it’s weird,” Jeno replies.</p><p>“No,” Mark teases him, “It's okay you can say it.” </p><p>Jeno doesn't speak. They sit in silence. </p><p>“Hey you know,” he pauses to face Jeno, “I like the time we spend with each other.”<br/>
“That’s nice Mark, but don't worry, I know it's just the night talking.” Jeno lets out a soft laugh. </p><p>Geez, that hurt. </p><p>Mark supposes that Jeno is right, the night was talking straight from Mark’s mouth. The way it wraps you in darkness and vulnerability. The light, or lack thereof, only created shadows to hide in, yet with the capability to discover everything. The night seamlessly pulled words out from his mouth that he never had the courage to say. Mark felt safe from judgment knowing that Jeno was unable to see his immediate reaction. Yet, he was also unable to see Jeno’s face clearly. He didn’t mind because it comforted him and his heart just a little bit. At least Mark still had the idea of wonder about the other boy. He could keep wishing for him silently. </p><p>They sit a foot apart from each other, listening to the waves crash onto the shore. He wants to lean in and kiss Jeno, slowly pushing him to the ground to have more control. Kissing him so hard that he would have trouble getting the sand out of his hair, taking his breath away. </p><p>Mark sets his hand on the sand next to Jeno’s. The hand itself, long, and slender. His veins emphasized as he played with the sand underneath. The feelings within him are overwhelming. He wants to grab his hand and hold it, kiss it even. Without a second thought, he reaches his hand to touch the others, but he freezes before his fingers go further. His fingers want to keep moving, seeing them only centimeters away from his. He wants to hold on and never let go.</p><p>“Jeno, I have to tell you something,” Mark says. </p><p>“What is it?” he replies softly. </p><p>“I- can’t believe I’m gonna say this, I…” he pauses. </p><p>His heart is racing, face on fire. Mark might just tell the boy how he feels. </p><p>“...Need to pee. Let’s go.” he rushes through his words. But of course, that's all he could think of to save him from making a fool of himself. </p><p>“Okay?,” he tilts his head, “I know we aren't close, but it's okay. We should go then.” </p><p>“Y-yeah I need to pee asap.” </p><p>Mark needed a second to hide, or really to scream at himself for almost confessing his crush. </p><p>♠<br/>
They scheduled to meet again on Thursday afternoon the following week, which was later today. He had finished his last class and rushed to his dorm in order to freshen up a bit.<br/>
</p>
<p>“Wait, why did you come back? I told you that I needed the room,” Renjun asks. </p><p>“Don't worry. I’m just here to change my shirt and make sure I don’t look stupid.”</p><p>“You told Jeno right? I don’t want him showing up and interrupting me.” </p><p>Mark scoffs, “Oh, cause your sex life is so important.”  </p><p>Renjun gasps, “Thank you for noticing that!” </p><p>He rolls his eyes, changing his shirt and sprays a bit of cologne. </p><p>“Okay handsome, you should leave now. Jaehyun is on his way.” </p><p>He ignores him, “I’m excited dude, like I’ve never felt this feeling before. I’m literally just going to sit there quietly and draw him.” </p><p>“Mark… You like him and you should probably make a move.”  </p><p>“I probably should if I’m honest,” he replies. </p><p>“I fully support you on that. Now leave because I know you’re late already.” </p><p>He checks the time on his phone, he only had five minutes to get to the art building. </p><p>Mark laughs, “Dang, you’re right. I’m leaving then. Wish me luck!” </p><p>When he arrives at the art room, Jeno is already there waiting. Mark scans the room for his professor and other students. The coast was clear, so they enter a side room quietly. The room they were forced to use was narrow, technically only supposed to be a cluttered storage room, but for now this would have to do.  </p><p>“Why are we meeting here?” Jeno whispers. </p><p>“Renjun needed the dorm to fuck Jaehyun or something,” he hears Jeno undoing his belt, “ I only need… Keep your pants on... I only need the shoulders and your face. You can talk normally now.”</p><p>“Okay,” he replies, fixing his belt.  </p><p>He leans against the wall, instricting Jeno to lay on the table in front of him as he apologizes for it being so uncomfortable. He watches as he recreates the same pose, noticing the way his legs hang off the edge. Cute. The sight of Jeno reminds him that he was a living statue, not from stiffness (he lacked that any way), but the way he resembled timeless beauty as he laid there. There was something so intimate about being able to see him like this. Perhaps, it was the idea that no one else was supposed to see him like this, but he allowed himself to be observed by Mark. In the name of art at least.   </p><p>He hears the main door open and see the lights flicker. No one was supposed to be here for the rest of the afternoon, neither were they. The thought makes him panic.  </p><p>“Shit. I didn't know she would be here,” Mark says. </p><p>“Are we supposed to be here?” </p><p>“Yes, technically no.”</p><p>“I think it's my professor, hide in there!” He points to a side closet. </p><p>Mark swiftly clutches onto his sketch pad and grabs Jeno’s shirt, shoving him inside with him. He  puts a finger on his lips, reminding the other to be silent. </p><p>
  <i>The door opens. </i>
</p><p>If the room they were in before wasn’t already cramped, this was far worse. Mark was even surprised that they both fit in here, surrounded by buckets, mops, and cleaning supplies. Jeno, being the taller one towered over him just a bit. He was unsure of where to put his hands because anywhere else they would graze over Jeno’s hips, so he decided the walls were a good spot. </p><p>
  <i>“No, This wasn’t it.”</i>
</p><p>He can feel the others' breath hit his face. Their heads forced to face each other, with no space to change direction at all. His eyes look directly in front of him—Jeno’s lips. The only thing he sees are his lips, smooth and round. Mark licks his own lips, putting his focus on the others eyes. </p><p>
  <i>“Hmm, I think it was in here.” </i>
</p><p>He holds his breath when his professor walks to the closet they’re in, hoping that she passes them. Jeno bites his lip, clearly a little scared. The other boy's scent was strong. He smelled like musk, specifically sandalwood and citrus. To say that Mark adored the scent was an understatement. He was calmed by the fragrance. Totally enchanted, he closes his eyes and takes a deep breath as quietly as he can.  </p><p>Mark opens his eyes to see Jeno’s eyes moving rapidly from his lips and back to his eyes. His own heart jumping out of his rib cage, heat rising to his cheeks. The other boy’s breath becomes shallow, chest rising and falling quickly. His eyes are hooded as he watches Jeno submit to the emotion he was feeling. Jeno inches closer as he tilts his head, their noses touching.  </p><p>
  <i>The door shuts.</i>
</p><p>Their lips come crashing together, eager to taste one another. Mark runs his hands through Jeno’s hair while his hands wandered underneath his shirt. He felt like he was kissing a cloud, light, and airy. Their mouths move feverishly, the only sounds echoing from the lip-locking. Mark lets out a whine from the back of his throat, not realizing how much he was enjoying this. </p><p>Not exactly like what he had ever envisioned, but this was much better than his daydreams. Jeno pushes his tongue into the other's mouth, trying to taste every inch of him. They pull apart, so the other boy can catch his breath, but that doesn’t mean Mark stops. He trails his kisses down Jeno’s neck. He responds by extending his neck to give Mark more territory to bruise. </p><p>God, he wants to mark him up, leave his print all over him. Jeno lets out a breathy whine full of lust. The sound was alluring and Mark wants to hear more from him. He wants to extract every moan, hum, and whine that he is capable of creating. Yet, he knows that the art closet wasn’t the best place to hear these sounds for the first time. </p><p>Mark faces him, catching his breath, “Jeno, what does this mean?”</p><p>Jeno stares deeply into his eyes—wanting more—and closes the space between them again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <i> mood board <a href="https://www.pinterest.com/princessjoyrene/greek-god-oh-god/"> here </a> </i>
  <br/>
  <i> playlist!! <a href="https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0Wb7XtPtElePJosCC8vuWX?si=tneSM3sxTQyRAdE9CmdNtg"> here </a></i>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Unholy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Say your name while our tongues are tied"</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <i> mood board <a href="https://www.pinterest.com/princessjoyrene/greek-god-oh-god/"> here </a> </i>
  <br/>
  <i> playlist!! <a href="https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0Wb7XtPtElePJosCC8vuWX?si=tneSM3sxTQyRAdE9CmdNtg"> here </a></i>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mark and Jeno have seen each other the entire week, going out to eat with friends, group study sessions, and snacks with Renjun at two in the morning. Yet, they haven’t even talked about the heated kiss that happened in the art room. It had distracted him in every class the whole week. His brain even had the nerve to pull up the memory in the middle of an exam, math nonetheless. When he told Renjun, he didn’t believe that Mark was capable of achieving such a thing during their art session. Then he laughed and said, ‘This is exactly what I paid for.’ But today he was laying in bed, waiting for his friends to mention what they were going to do tonight.</p><p>
  <b>NEW MESSAGE<br/>
Saturday, 7:09pm<br/>
Jaemin</b>
</p><p>
  <i>Jaemin: Party tonight!<br/>
Hot girls, sexy dudes<br/>
We’ll pick you guys up in<br/>
less than an hour</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Mark: Thank god<br/>
Finally finished my homework </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Jaemin: Good cause I didn’t<br/>
Bringing everyone!<br/>
See you in a bit</i>
</p><p>Jaemin was truly his savor, and the cure for his boredom.<br/>
</p><p>He walks up to Renjun at his desk, “Jaemin invited us to a party tonight.”<br/>
</p><p>His face lights up, “Oh my god,” he slams his book shut, “I have a good reason to not do my stupid essay now.” </p><p>He grins, “Will Jeno be there?” </p><p>“Yeah! Jaemin is bringing everybody,” he replies.</p><p>Renjun claps his hands,“Let's see who I get tonight.” </p><p>Sooner than expected Jaemin shows up at their dorm honking outside of their window while yelling at the top of their lungs to get into the car. Mark swears he’s never run that fast before as he races Renjun into the parking lot. In the car he sees Donghyuck in the passenger seat, which only leaves Jeno to be in the back seat. Luckily, he beats Renjun to the car and gets the spot next to Jeno. The moment Renjun shuts the car door, Jaemin zooms into the street ready for their night to begin.  </p><p>“Do you guys want some?” Donghyuck says, handing an enormous bottle of vodka. </p><p>Mark’s eyes light up, “Hell yes, I love this shit.” </p><p>He brings the bottle to his lips, chugging until he feels his throat reject the alcohol.  </p><p>He hisses, “Fuck, that was great.” </p><p>Jeno grabs the bottle from his hands, “Save some for me too bro.” </p><p>He watches Jeno chug from the bottle, every glup displaying his neck further. That was a little more than hot. Just to make sure, he watches as Renjun takes a go at the bottle—wasn’t that hot. He feels heat escalate to two places, his face and the other in his pants. He blames it on the alcohol and his excitement to see what the night had in store for him.  </p><p>“We’re here!” Jaemin looks in the backseat, “Where's the bottle?” </p><p>Renjun hands it to him, instantly flicking off the cap and devouring the bottle. He sharply exhales, “Okay Donghyuck is our driver tonight,” he throws him the keys, “Get out! Let’s go!” </p><p>This time the house was slightly smaller but stood tall with its two stories—another frat party. In an instant, they enter together and in the next moment, they lose each other in the massive crowd of people. Except for Mark and Jeno who decided to hold onto his hand because of how drunk he already was. He feels the music calling him to dance, pulling Jeno with him. </p><p>Jeno was no stranger to moving his body smoothly as he danced close to Mark. The pounding music creates a feeling of euphoria in his chest, letting him ignore everyone and everything around him. When Jeno places his hand on Mark’s hip he moves straight into it.    </p><p>The music made him feel electric. The alcohol running through him made him feel he could be anyone tonight. He doesn’t think when he grinds against Jeno or when he’s kissing his neck amongst the crowd of people. He’s unsure of how much time has passed when they stopped dancing and how many more shots they took together. </p><p>“There you guys are!” a voice says, “You guys don’t answer your damn phone.”<br/>
Mark’s vision is blurry, judgment clouded but has been able to stay with Jeno and have very drunk conversations with him. So, he doesn’t know who could be talking to him. </p><p>“Who are you?” Mark replies, words slurred.</p><p>The other person rolls their eyes, “It’s Donghyuck and we’re leaving because Jaemin is this close to knocking out.” </p><p>“Oh! Hey dude, let’s go home then!” Jeno replies excitedly. </p><p>The next second he’s in the back seat of a car. He doesn’t know how he ended up here so quickly, but he sees Donghyuck in the front seat, so he relaxes. He and Jeno had the backseat all to themselves, sitting in darkness while the radio played. He feels a tight grip on his thigh, looking down he sees the other boys hand. And it stays there for the rest of the car ride.  </p><p>The engine stops, they must be at Jeno’s apartment.  </p><p>Donghyuck turns to the back seat, “Can you guys manage? I need to make sure Jaemin doesn’t vomit all over the place.” </p><p>“Hey… I won’t do that,” Jaemin mumbles. </p><p>“Hmm, that's not what happened last time,” Donghyuck bites back.  </p><p>Mark and Jeno follow behind the others, watching as Donghyuck drags a sleepy Jaemin into the house. He has his own trouble walking as he trips over the porch steps. </p><p>“Fuck, help me Jeno,” Mark whines, pouting his lips. </p><p>Jeno laughs at him while he throws Mark’s arm over his shoulder. They walk into the dimly living room and into the hallway. He liked the way his arm was slung over the other boys, feeling the boys hip next to his own was comforting. A giggle slips from his lips. </p><p>“Is this your room?” he says, watching as the other boy opens the door. </p><p>Faster than he can think, he's dragged in and being pushed behind the door. The other boy kept his hands pinned down, only letting him focus on his face in front of him. </p><p>“I’ve been waiting to do this all night,” Jeno murmurs. </p><p>Mark’s breath hitches, “Then fucking do it.” </p><p>Jeno kisses at his neck, sucking on his collar bone. He knows that will leave a mark, only making it so much more attractive. His hands find their way underneath the other boy's shirt, yanking his body closer to him. He stops to look at Mark, centimeters away from smashing their lips together. Instead, he relaxes his hold on his arms. He likes the way the darkness wraps around them as Jeno pulls him onto his bed. </p><p>Mark was on fire, the blood disappearing from his head into his pants. The vodka still flowing through his veins made everything wonderfully sloppy and effortless. For all the dirty thoughts already traveling in his head he could go to hell for, but this moment takes the cake—he could become the king of hell for all he cares. They have somehow gotten into a position where his legs are wrapped on Jeno’s waist. His own hands reaching for the other boy's chin to bring it close to his lips. </p><p>“Kiss me… Please,” Mark breathes onto Jeno’s lips. </p><p>Jeno plants a kiss on his lips, while Mark responds eagerly to his gentle touch. The energy coming from their bodies creates an uncontrollable heat, becoming the only thing they are being controlled from. Unintentionally, Mark rolls his hips against the others, causing Jeno to gasp.    </p><p>“Fuck, d-do it again,” he begs. </p><p>
  <i>God, it sounds like honey from his lips. </i>
</p><p>He sounds so sweet, like an angel, but Mark wanted to ruin him and completely break him down. He pulls Jeno by the waist, closing the gap between them as he sets his arms around his neck. Mark places his mouth next to the other boy's ear, rolling his hips again. Jeno holds back a whine, almost like he didn’t want him to hear it. That wasn’t going to work for Mark. </p><p>He grinds his hips again, their cores touching. A deep moan falling from the other boy’s lips. Mark closes his eyes, submitting to the pleasure, smirking when he realizes Jeno has already done just that. His heart pounds faster with every breath they share. The pit of fire in his stomach burns stronger. He has the urge to bring out every single whimper and plea from Jeno, but before he can make another move, the other boy lays them down side by side. </p><p>They both rest their heads on the pillow, staring at one another intently in the eyes. Jeno closes the space between them, leading the kiss. Mark is at a loss for words when he pulls away, placing his hand on the other's waist. </p><p>“Stay,” Jeno whispers. </p><p>There's a part of Mark that wants to run through the door and leave because he knows they’re still drunk. He watches as Jeno’s eyes struggle to stay open. The moonlight floods into the room, barely hitting the other boy's cheek, but before Mark can say anything he's already asleep. The moment they had, sobered him up almost entirely. He makes a mental note to not forget what had just happened, but his own eyes shut on him quickly, giving into the darkness of the night.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <i> mood board <a href="https://www.pinterest.com/princessjoyrene/greek-god-oh-god/"> here </a> </i>
  <br/>
  <i> playlist!! <a href="https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0Wb7XtPtElePJosCC8vuWX?si=tneSM3sxTQyRAdE9CmdNtg"> here </a></i>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Carolina</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"shes such a good girl, she feels so good"</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <i> mood board <a href="https://www.pinterest.com/princessjoyrene/greek-god-oh-god/"> here </a> </i>
  <br/>
  <i> playlist!! <a href="https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0Wb7XtPtElePJosCC8vuWX?si=tneSM3sxTQyRAdE9CmdNtg"> here </a></i>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mark wakes up to the sun beaming straight into eyes, immediately blinding him, further pushing himself into the pillow. He doesn’t remember pillows feeling this dense, smelling like alcohol or breathing on him. It's only then when he realizes that his head is placed in the crook of Jeno’s neck. He feels the others chest rise through the arm that's thrown over his torso. </p><p>
  <b>NEW MESSAGE <br/>Sunday, 10:45am<br/>	Renjun </b>
</p><p>
  <i>Renjun: where the fuck are you<br/>	Answer the fucking phone Mark<br/>	Sir this is not what friends do <br/>	Why am I in my bed and you are not<br/>	In yours </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Mark: im ar jenos dont wrry <br/>	Donghycuk drove us</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Renjun: Oh. OH. <br/>	So you fucked? <br/>	Why is Jaemin just <br/>	answering my texts</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Mark: ahah no Jun we didn’t<br/>thak u very much<br/>I tink they jut woke too</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Renjun: I swear to god sometimes… <br/>	See you soon then</i>
</p><p>He had not anticipated spending the night at his friend's apartment, much less waking up in Jeno’s bed. He feels peaceful laying next to Jeno, knowing he has nothing to do… until he has the urgent need to pee. It breaks his heart just a bit to have to leave him when he feels so comfortable. Reluctantly, he carefully pulls his arm away and drags his legs off the bed. He spends no time looking around the room, though wishing that he could find out more about him. </p><p>He searches the apartment and on his third try, he finally opens the right door to the bathroom. He stands in front of the toilet wondering why the hell he’s taking so long to pee. Right, how could he have forgotten the idiotic amount of shots he’d taken the night before. He ignores the gag coming up from the back of his throat while he washes his hands, bringing the cold water to his cheeks. </p><p>“Fuck,” Mark whispers to himself. </p><p>He stares at his reflection in the mirror, in awe of the new impressions. They traveled from the side of his neck to the collar bone, deep bruises made from the other's lips. He delicately traces the marks, letting him fall into the memory of last night. Into the touch, the feeling and sweet sounds Jeno made. A small smile appears on his lips, feeling almost honored to have gotten that close to him. </p><p>The smell of bacon leads him into the kitchen, where he sees Donghyuck making breakfast and Jaemin sipping on his coffee. His stomach didn’t know if he should like the smell or not, hopefully, he won’t spill his guts. </p><p>“Good morning. Geez, you look like a mess,” Donghyuck scans his face, “Here you need some water.” </p><p>Mark mumbles a thank you and sits across the table from Jaemin. </p><p>Donghyuck grins, “I heard you two were up late last night.”</p><p>He isn’t prepared for how fast his cheeks turn pink, or when he chokes on his water. </p><p>“Yeah, you guys were so loud,” he fakes a loud moan, “Yeah, give it to me baby. Harder!”</p><p>Donghyuck and Jaemin burst into laughter, locking eyes like they had an evil plan. </p><p>“I'm messing with you. I didn't even pay attention. I fell asleep the moment I threw Jaemin on his bed.”  </p><p>He laughs it off along with Donghyuck. That was incredibly awkward because he already knew what Mark sounded like. </p><p>Jaemin intervenes, “You know, honestly Mark, I’ve never seen Jeno whipped this much. Like ever, not even when he had a huge crush on the girl from biology last semester. He’s not a playboy even though he looks like it, he honestly is way too lazy. He downloaded tinder once, only to ignore every single match to stare out the window instead.” </p><p>Mark tilts his head, “I thought he was a playboy when I first met him like his entire style says it all.”</p><p>“You already wanted a piece of him when you met him. I picked up on it quick,” Jaemin says.  </p><p>“I know I haven’t known you as long as Jaemin, but trust me when I say this, you should make a move. Like go on a date or something, even play his flute if you know what I mean,” Donghyuck winks, “Isn't that right Jaemin?” </p><p>“Oh yeah Jeno wouldn't stop talking about how you look when you draw. He honestly likes being your model, like way too much. It’s like he loves when you observe him or something.”  </p><p>“He really said that?” Mark says. God, he was already falling for him deeper. “I haven’t even thought about asking him out. I got used to only crushing on his and depending on our art sessions and group hangouts to see him. Do you guys think I should?” </p><p>They both nod eagerly. </p><p>“I don’t know where to take him and I wouldn’t want to disappoint him either.” </p><p>“You literally can’t disappoint him dude. You smile and he’s walking on clouds, but boba is a safe bet if you're that worried.” Jaemin replies.  </p><p>“Oh speak of the devil. Good morning Jeno,” Donghyuck says. </p><p>He appears out the blue and already has a cup of coffee in his hand, taking small sips. He stands at the door frame, still in yesterday's outfit. Only, today he’s wearing his glasses that frame his face perfectly. Jeno runs his hand through his hair, which was somewhat a mess. Nevertheless, made his heart flutter. Mark could tell that he was only half awake. It gave him the urge to wrap him in a warm blanket in bed and fall asleep on his chest. </p><p>Jaemin raises his brow, “Hey, I was just telling Mark about the time that you-”</p><p> Jeno almost chokes on his coffee, cheeks pink, “Haha, very funny. I think Mark has to go home now. Donghyuck, can you drive him? I'm still out of it.” </p><p>Jaemin stops him, “It’s okay Mark can stay. He’s our guest.” </p><p>Mark speaks up, “No, it’s okay. Renjun’s expecting me soon.” </p><p>“Mark, I can still drive you home and don’t worry I’ll tell you more about him in the car,” Donghyuck winks.</p><p>Jeno and Jaemin wave from the porch when he’s driven off by Donghyuck. The ride was calm and filled with new songs that the other had recommended to him. He also apologizes for not taking him home the night before because Renjun had left with someone else. Including the part where he forgot to tell him where he had taken Mark. Deeper into their conversation, he learns Jeno is a chemistry major for the pretty colors and hopes to make drugs some day, though that part was a joke. Jeno dates girls too, likes milkshakes from In-n-Out, and has an admiration for art. </p><p>Donghyuck smiles, “So basically, he’s whipped for you, Mark.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <i> mood board <a href="https://www.pinterest.com/princessjoyrene/greek-god-oh-god/"> here </a> </i>
  <br/>
  <i> playlist!! <a href="https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0Wb7XtPtElePJosCC8vuWX?si=tneSM3sxTQyRAdE9CmdNtg"> here </a></i>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Love Song</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Love is a joke.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <i> mood board <a href="https://www.pinterest.com/princessjoyrene/greek-god-oh-god/"> here </a> </i>
  <br/>
  <i> playlist!! <a href="https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0Wb7XtPtElePJosCC8vuWX?si=tneSM3sxTQyRAdE9CmdNtg"> here </a></i>
</p><p>I'm on twitter now! <a href="https://twitter.com/haecherrysugar"> here </a><br/></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mark had send a text to Jeno that went a little something like this, </p><p>
  <b>Monday, 4:56pm<br/>
Jeno </b>
</p><p>
  <i>Mark: Remember when you bought me boba?<br/>
Yeah, well I owe you<br/>
so let's go</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Jeno: Right now?<br/>
You’re not down</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Mark: OH<br/>
I’m so down</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Jeno: I’ll pick you up soon then </i>
</p><p>And now Mark was in line paying for their boba. He had taken Jaemin's and Donghyuck's advice and told Jeno about a cafe that he was sure he had never heard of. He was wrong, Jeno the boba enthusiast had tried every location around the school and anywhere in a thirty-mile radius. His favorite being the one next to his apartment because it had honey boba and the ‘fancy extras’. They spend the entire afternoon telling each other their life stories. How they got to where they are or how Jeno almost didn’t go to their current campus because he thought it was kind of ugly if he was completely honest. The fact that school was so close to the beach won him over and it did the same for Mark. They talk about career plans, Jeno unsure of his own passion and Mark wanting to thrive in art.<br/>
</p><p>The other boy in front of him makes him feel like he’s on fire. With every giggle and laugh, even a slight smile he feels his heart skip a beat. The length of the table they sat across felt enormous despite it being small. They spend more time laughing than talking because Jeno thinks every story that Mark shares from his childhood are hilarious. Everything about Jeno was perfect. He was smart, handsome, had a sense of humor, and great friends. He had Mark falling for him hard. The last thing he expected was crushing, much less feeling this strongly about someone else. He was ready to give all his time and money to Jeno, buy him all the boba in the world if he could.<br/>
</p><p>After spending enough time at the cafe to get kicked out, and decide to head home. Mark didn’t want the night to end, he didn’t want to wait to see Jeno tomorrow or the next week.<br/>
</p><p>“Wait, I didn't finish my story,” Mark laughs as they pull into the dorms parking lot.<br/>
</p><p>“Oh. I wanna hear the rest, this is too good. Let me walk you to your dorm then,” Jeno smiles.<br/>
</p><p>His heart flutters suddenly as he nods eagerly.<br/>
</p><p>The sun had already turned in, leaving only the moonlight and yellow-hued street lights to brighten the way. Mark sets the pace, making them walk slow so he has more time to explain himself. He notices the way the other's free hand hangs at his side loosely. Both their cheeks are pink from the non-stop laughing and Mark is ready to risk it all. He slips his hand into Jeno’s, intertwining their fingers. His heart beating through his chest, swearing the other can hear it. The other boy doesn’t pull away. His hands are warm, soft, and gentle. None of them acknowledge their hands as they keep talking. At last, they reach the dorm corridor and Mark can’t control himself when he starts to rub his thumb on the side of his hand. His heart felt like it was going to explode into tiny pieces and build itself back again.<br/>
</p><p>Now Mark knew to say this in the dorm hallway was not as romantic as he had wanted it to be, but after tonight he finally understood what it meant to feel the words he was about to say, </p><p>“I'm so sure of myself when I say this…but Jeno will you be mine?” </p><p>He notices the other boy freeze, his face turning pale. He can see the fear in his eyes, wanting to run and hide. </p><p>“Mark, What?” he lets his hand slip from the others, “... Listen, I have to go.”</p><p>He turns away quickly, not taking a second look at Mark, who he’s left at the door. He leans against it, putting his face in his hands. </p><p>God, he blew it.  </p><p>♠<br/>
The sun is getting hotter and the girls and boys are showing more skin, but all Mark wants to do is stay inside. He can’t be bothered to be asked to get out of bed or be seen elsewhere. He leaves for class and returns to the comfort of his bed the second class is over. He hasn’t talked to Jeno since the weekend Mark spilled his feelings and today was a very slow Tuesday. </p><p>He wants to be happy that the semester is almost over and that beach weather is coming. Yet, he doesn’t want any of those things if he can’t spend some of it with Jeno. He was so confident when he asked the other boy to be his boyfriend, or at least start dating. He wasn’t sure what had scared him away. Maybe the handholding was a bad idea or the boba was pure shit. </p><p>He’s been staring at the finished piece, shaded and perfected to resemble Jeno. Every look he took, he was falling in love with him through his drawing. The more he thought about the night before, the more he wanted to relive it. He wanted to take his hand and softly plant a kiss on it and whisper sweet nothings to him, but now that could never happen. The other boy had ignored every text he sent, sending the pain straight to his heart. </p><p>Mark bites his lip, his mind trying to find reasons why Jeno had to walk away or ignore him. Perhaps he was super busy this weekend, had an upcoming exam and needed to study or he had read him wrong. Jaemin wouldn’t have told him those things in order to make a fool of himself, so it couldn’t have been that one. It doesn’t explain the kisses they shared in the art room or in his bedroom. Unless Jeno thought nothing more about Mark and he was facing one-sided love. He shakes his head as he erases the thought from his mind. His heart was broken, to say the least, ripped to pieces. </p><p>Though, he had a spark of hope. They hadn’t talked about it, mainly Jeno’s fault for ignoring him, but there was so much to go over. He wishes that the other boy felt a spark, anything when they kissed. For all he knows, the alcohol could’ve been taking the shots for Jeno, blindly following Mark’s lead only because his touches felt good.</p><p>Now, the semester was coming to an end and Mark might finish the way he started—single. Being single wasn’t the biggest deal. It was more so that Jeno’s slipping through his fingers. He swears that every kiss felt real. The other boy responded with too much affection, rather than in short lusty kisses. Mark, himself has kissed a lot of boys, but none felt like or tasted like Jeno. He wants to kiss him again, share his world with him, and give him his entire heart. </p><p>He’s never felt his full by the emotion that he can only label as love. He has to save this feeling. It wouldn’t hurt him if he tried to fix this. If he didn’t they forever would be awkward the next time they saw each other. The thought of only seeing him only in group settings, not being able to be comfortable with him made him want to ahead a tear. He takes a deep breath, reminding himself not to cry. The urge he has to make this right grows from within him. </p><p>He has hope in his heart. Mark is so sure of himself when he thinks that Jeno felt something behind those tinted cheeks of his.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'll be adding the last chapter so don't worry! I just want you to anticipate what is going to happen! Share your guesses or even influence my decision. date to be determined! but any day now. please let me know what you'd like to see more of! im prepping the final chapter for posting so theres a chance i can add what you'd all like! </p><p>Thank you so much for reading! </p><p>In the meantime check out the,<br/><i> mood board <a href="https://www.pinterest.com/princessjoyrene/greek-god-oh-god/"> here </a> </i><br/><i> playlist!! <a href="https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0Wb7XtPtElePJosCC8vuWX?si=tneSM3sxTQyRAdE9CmdNtg"> here </a></i></p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Did you enjoy that? hehe<br/>twitter <a href="https://twitter.com/haecherrysugar"> here </a><br/></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>